L'autre
by MoWa
Summary: Pré/post Conqueror of Shambala. Ed et Alfons, puis Ed et Al... et Wenda. Wenda ? La Winry de ce monde. Et qui d'autre encore ? Rating T. Attention spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Alooch. W a décidé d'être sadique et de m'empêcher de poster le chapitre suivant d'Alliance à Distance.

**W :** Hyek, hyek, hyek...

**M :** C'est donc une autre histoire que nous commençons à poster ici. Explication brève : dans l'animé (le premier), Winry est un peu... heu... comment dire...

**W :** Totalement insupportable, hystérique, cliché japonaise ? Totalement indigne d'Edowardo-sama ?

**M :** Vouala, à peu près. Donc, pas d'Ed/Win en suivant la ligne de l'animé et du film (**donc attention, Spoilers dans le coin !**). Ed se retrouve à Munich, pour de nouvelles aventures... Mouais. Bref. En fait, c'était juste parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'Alfons Heiderich dans ce monde (mais ce n'est pas un yaoi, désolé pour les fans). Le passage posté est court, normal, ça ne fonctionne pas par chapitres, mais par extraits plus ou moins longs de scènes de l'existence d'Ed avant et après le film. Là, c'est un peu comme le prologue, donc méga-court. Bref. Vouala. Je crois que c'est tout. Enjoy !

* * * * *

« S'il te plaît, Edward. »

« Non. »

« Juste pour cette fois. »

« Non. »

« Ce ne sera pas long. »

« Tu me dis ça à chaque fois, et à chaque fois la soirée se termine avant qu'on soit rentrés. »

« Et si je te le promets cette fois ? »

« Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on n'a pas d'argent à gaspiller là-dedans. Déjà qu'on pourrait économiser davantage si vous n'aviez pas cette tradition de la chope de bière, ici. »

« Ce n'est pas cher, une chope. »

« Mais à raison de plusieurs par soir, plusieurs soirs par semaine... »

« Nous ne sommes pas à ce point en manque d'argent. Rien ne vaut une bonne bière. »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Alors, c'est d'accord ? »

Silence.

« Juste quelques instants. »

Regard sceptique.

« Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. »

Yeux levés au ciel.

« Je te promets que nous ne dépenserons presque rien. »

Croisement de bras.

« Je peux même nous obtenir un prix, si tu y tiens tant que ça. »

Un grognement, puis un soupir.

Baissant la tête avant de la hocher presque imperceptiblement, Edward s'avoua vaincu, et laissa Alfons Heiderich le guider à l'intérieur de la petite boutique.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** La suite, légèrement plus longue !

W : Et oui, Sabine, Ed se fait toujours avoir, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime...

M : W aime les types tordus. Et elle est sadique. Elle se réjouit que cette fic soit faite de chapitres courts.

W : Ben oui ! C'est mieux pour le suspense ! Hyek hyek. Bref. En attendant, enujjoyûûû !

* * * * *

Elle pensait fréquemment à lui sans jamais encore l'avoir rencontré. Alfons ne lui en avait pourtant que peu parlé. Mais même ces rares éléments de conversation avaient été bien plus nombreux que tout ceux qu'elle avait entendus sur n'importe qui d'autre, de sa part.

Cela avait été suffisant pour l'intriguer. Elle en avait conclu qu'il était spécial, en était venu à occuper une place privilégiée dans la vie d'Alfons, et cela lui avait donné envie de le connaître.

Mais elle savait aussi que cela n'arriverait probablement jamais. Alfons savait être cachottier lorsqu'il le fallait. Lorsqu'il le voulait.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Elle se figea lorsque deux mains aux longs doigts fins vinrent soudain bloquer son champ de vision, se raidissant. Elle connaissait cette voix, ce ton enjoué et taquin. Quand on parle du loup... Même si ce n'était qu'en pensée.

Sentant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, elle répondit en se tournant vers lui.

« Al. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé. »

Elle prit bien soin de laisser un léger ton de reproche envahir sa voix. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait apprécié qu'il montre plus souvent le bout de son nez. En retour, il eut un sourire penaud et regarda brièvement sur le côté, dans la vitrine qui exposait les innombrables pâtisseries que la boutique proposait.

« Tu sais ce que c'est. Nous avons été très occupés. » Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne fût en train de l'écouter, puis se pencha par dessus le comptoir, murmurant d'un air conspirateur. « Et je ne suis pas seul. Tu peux t'occuper de notre table ? Je ne suis pas uniquement venu lui montrer la boutique. »

Haussant légèrement les sourcils, elle hocha la tête, avant de porter son attention vers une cliente qui venait d'arriver et lui acheta deux miches de pain.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Alfons se redresser avec un sourire satisfait et se diriger vers les tables, s'asseyant en face d'une personne à la posture raide qui fixait l'extérieur à travers la vitre, comme si elle y voyait la liberté qu'elle convoitait ou une menace permanente qu'elle voulait éviter. Pour cette raison, de la caisse où elle rendait sa monnaie à la cliente, elle ne voyait que l'arrière de son crâne, où de longs cheveux d'un blond riche étaient remontés en une souple queue de cheval. De beaux cheveux, tels que toute femme voudrait en avoir.

Sauf que leur propriétaire n'avait rien de l'accoutrement d'une femme.

Que ce fussent sa veste, son pantalon, ses chaussures, même sa façon de s'asseoir, rien chez lui n'était vraiment féminin. C'était un jeune homme. Qui inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en écoutant les paroles qu'Alfons lui adressait.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Peut-être était-ce lui. Cet énergumène excentrique et flamboyant qu'Alfons avait évoqué au cours d'une de leurs trop rares conversations téléphoniques, ou dans ses lettres.

Ses joues se colorèrent. Alfons avait déjà tenu à la présenter à certains de ses amis auparavant, lui faisant se rendre compte de la fierté qu'il tirait d'elle, lui donnant à chaque fois l'impression que c'était un moyen de leur montrer qu'ils comptaient vraiment pour lui. À chaque fois, elle avait cru comprendre qu'il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle et affirmait qu'elle était la plus jolie fille de la ville. L'idiot. Une telle réputation, ce n'était pas très facile à tenir.

À gestes vifs, elle rajusta son tablier, le chignon qui lui servait de coiffure, espérant que rien ne présentait de gros défaut, avant de saisir son calepin et de se diriger vers leur table.

« ... boulangerie qui fait aussi café, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? » demandait d'un ton ronchon le jeune homme assis en face d'Alfons.

Ce dernier eut un soupir navré.

« Edward... » fit-il en secouant la tête. « Ça ne t'arrive jamais de te poser quelque part et de juste profiter du moment ? Cet endroit est réputé pour être agréable. Regarde la décoration, n'est-elle pas charmante ? Et tu n'as pas encore goûté leurs gâteaux, ils sont succulents. »

« Alfons... Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, non ? »

Toujours détourné, son bras gauche appuyé sur la table, le jeune homme se pencha vers son interlocuteur, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un sifflement insistant.

« Bonjour, » fit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, se disant que c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de tuer dans l'œuf cette dispute naissante.

Malgré les apparences, il pouvait arriver même à Alfons de se laisser aller à la colère. Et elle avait cru comprendre que le jeune homme en face de lui faisait partie de ces personnes qui savaient très bien comment l'y amener, même inconsciemment.

Alfons leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit, les yeux pétillants.

« Et tu n'as même pas encore vu ce qu'il y a de plus charmant ici. »

Elle haussa un sourcil devant ce compliment exagéré et fort peu discret, avant de tourner la tête pour saluer le client qui lui était inconnu.

Et elle bascula dans une paire d'yeux à la couleur exotique, deux orbes d'un brun si clair que la lumière du jour, filtrant à travers la vitre, semblait les rendre dorés, regard légèrement écarquillé surmontant un visage aux traits ciselés autour de lèvres entrouvertes. La hauteur de ses pommettes et la ligne de son menton accentuaient les caractéristiques qui le désignaient indéniablement comme d'origine étrangère.

Quelque chose dans son physique à elle avait l'air de le perturber grandement, et elle sentit son sourire de serveuse vaciller sous l'intensité de son expression.

« Edward ? » entendit-elle Alfons demander doucement derrière elle, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à une telle réaction.

L'intéressé cligna alors des yeux, semblant émerger de quelque endroit où son esprit s'était perdu, et détourna vivement son visage, se dissimulant derrière les mèches qui encadraient son visage. Elle nota que sa main, toujours posée sur la table, s'était serrée en un poing.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fit Alfons avec sollicitude, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

Edward releva à peine la tête vers lui, hésitant, déboussolé. Puis quelque chose sembla céder ou s'enclencher en lui.

« Quelque chose ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Je suis assis à la table d'un café alors que je pourrais être en train de faire des recherches sur la meilleure composition pour notre combustible. »

Cette situation semblait l'irriter grandement, avec quelque chose d'autre de souterrain, qui soulignait ses mots d'une amertume d'origine ancienne et douloureuse, qui criait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici, quand il y avait plus urgent, tellement plus urgent à faire.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, ni d'argent, et tout ce que tu trouves à me faire faire, c'est m'amener ici pour me présenter ta petite amie ? »

Elle croisa le regard d'Alfons, perplexe. Il s'adressa à elle :

« Je te l'avais dit, parfois il est vraiment... »

Il ne sembla pas trouver de mot approprié, levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant de les reporter sur son ami.

« Tu es aveugle, Edward ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que ce dernier, enfermé dans son silence, fixait son vis-à-vis avec un froncement de sourcil marqué, ses mains désormais enfoncées dans ses poches. Alfons poussa de nouveau un soupir, secouant la tête. L'expression renfrognée ne fit que se renforcer.

« Je te présente Wenda. Ma petite sœur. Wenda, tu as dû le comprendre, c'est Edward Elric, le colocataire dont je t'ai parlé. »

Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, en revanche, ce fut la surprise qui s'installa sur le visage de ce dernier, effaçant son expression sombre, le faisant pâlir, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter pour lui, comme s'il ne savait plus comment respirer.

Puis le tout fut remplacé de façon inattendue par un étrange sourire. Un sourire sarcastique, comme s'il était devant la scène la plus ironique qu'on eût pu voir.

Un sourire incroyablement triste et amer.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Hello ! Eh non, nous ne sommes pas mortes. Nous voulons d'ailleurs vous le prouver avec ce petit chapitre. On essaiera de poster plus régulièrement désormais.

W : Vous en faites pas, elle glande tellement qu'elle aura le temps.

M : C'est vrai, toi super studieuse.

W : Bon, on s'en fout, enjjoyy !

* * * * *

« Et voilà ! Une bière... »

Alfons sourit lorsque la chope débordante de mousse fut posée devant lui. Quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre.

« ... un café noir _sans lait_ ... »

La paire d'yeux bleus, si semblables et si différents de ceux que je connaissais, pétilla d'amusement tandis que cette voix également familière et étrangère insistait bien sur les deux derniers mots.

« ... et deux parts de strudel. »

Ah, ça, ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

« Alfons ! » m'exclamai-je, tout en me demandant quand exactement il était parvenu à les commander sans que je ne remarque rien. Mon sens de l'observation légendaire commençait à s'émousser, dans ce monde étrange. « Tu avais dit... »

« C'est un cadeau de la maison, » signala Winry... non, Wenda. La Winry de ce monde. Et la sœur d'Alfons.

Je clignai de nouveau des yeux, ne parvenant pas à me faire à cette idée. Surtout quand elle me sourit avec ce sourire que j'avais déjà vu des centaines de fois, à la fois amusé et un peu fier à l'idée de me rabattre le caquet. Puis elle fit volte-face, faisant virevolter sa robe autour de ses mollets.

Ça, par contre, c'était vraiment différent. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu Winry en robe. Et jamais dans une robe pareille, avec de la _dentelle_ au niveau du col, au bout des manches, en bas de la jupe. Une robe qu'elle portait sans avoir l'air furieux de celle que l'on contraint, une robe dans laquelle elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Incroyable.

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ''cadeau de la maison'' ? Winry, malgré toutes nos années d'enfance passées ensemble, avait toujours refusé de me faire un rabais qui en aurait mérité le nom pour mes automails.

« Il y a un problème, Edward ? » demanda Alfons.

Me rendant compte que je fixai toujours la silhouette si étrangement féminine qui s'éloignait, je tournai vivement la tête vers lui, au point de faire craquer légèrement mon cou dans le même temps. Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir en me voyant porter la main à ma nuque avec une grimace.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil soupçonneux, me doutant qu'il ne parlait plus de la boutique. À croire qu'il m'avait amené ici exprès, juste pour voir ma réaction face à Winry... non, Wenda. Il espérait quoi, que je tomberais raide dingue amoureux d'elle comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ? Ça non, je n'étais pas le Colonel. Et cette fille, la voir, c'était douloureux, bien trop douloureux pour ce genre de choses. Mais ça, Alfons ne pouvait pas le savoir. Oh que non, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Je fronçai un sourcil menaçant dans sa direction, dans cette expression que toute personne sensée aurait correctement interprétée comme le message de mort que c'était, mais Alfons demeura tranquille, absolument pas inquiété, buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Parfois, il ressemblait vraiment trop à Al. Le seul à savoir que, malgré mes humeurs, je ne pouvais absolument rien contre lui, et ne risquais pas de lui faire du mal.

Sauf qu'Al, lui, n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, et que j'aurais bien fait en sorte, une fois réuni avec lui, qu'il n'en prenne _jamais_ l'habitude, ni même qu'il essaye, ne fût-ce que par curiosité. Al...

Je me demandai comment Alfons faisait pour percevoir ça d'instinct. Qu'avec cette tête, il ne risquait rien du tout. Avec Al, c'était compréhensible, c'était... _c'est_ mon frère. Mon petit frère. Mais lui ? Peut-être que c'est un truc qu'ont les Al. Quel que soit le monde où ils se trouvent.

Qui sait, peut-être comme les Winry avec la mécanique. Même si ici, ce n'était pas Winry, mais Wenda, visiblement. Et qu'elle travaillait dans une boulangerie, pas chez un bricoleur.

Mon froncement de sourcil s'adressait désormais à la part de gâteau posée innocemment devant moi. Elle était encore chaude, apportant à mon nez une douce odeur de pâte bien cuite et de pommes chaudes, mêlée de cannelle. Une odeur qui me fit saliver, tout en me rappelant une fois de plus d'autres moments de mon monde, les soirées passées chez les Hughes, avec un bon repas et ces tartes si bonnes qu'Al ne pouvait ni sentir, ni goûter. À cause de moi...

Je me forçai à chasser ces idées noires, en me disant que ce n'était pas la faute d'Alfons, en me répétant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, en m'affirmant que je n'avais pas à lui imposer une fois de plus mes coups de déprime, juste parce que j'avais croisé une personne de plus que je connaissais sans la connaître, car c'était toujours quelqu'un d'autre, d'une autre ville, d'un autre pays, d'un autre monde, à un autre instant. Si loin et si près...

Non. Ne pas penser à ça.

Je secouai légèrement la tête, choisissant plutôt d'inspecter la pâtisserie avec méfiance, réduisant le tout en miettes à la recherche d'une éventuelle vis. Je n'aurais pas pu en avaler un seul morceau si je ne m'étais pas assuré auparavant qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux là-dedans.

« Heu, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Alfons avait remarqué mon petit manège et ses sourcils réussissaient l'exploit d'être à la fois montés jusqu'à la ligne de ses cheveux et froncés de perplexité. « Le but, c'est de le manger, pas de le réduire en bouillie. Ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de choses ? »

Pris sur le fait, je me figeai un instant, avant de piquer du nez vers mon assiette, refusant de voir le diablotin portant la tête de Mustang qui dansait dans mon esprit en psalmodiant des ''crétin, crétin'' avec délectation.

« Non, rien, » marmonnai-je. « Juste un réflexe, je pense. »

Ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'Alfons n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine qu'Al dans son armure. Sinon, je n'allais jamais m'en sortir.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Merci pour vos commentaires, contentes que ça vous plaise ! Et maintenant, un nouveau chapitre, admirez comme on réussit à respecter les délais !

W : Ouah, bravo, tu as tenu pour une semaine...

M : Tu disais ?

W : Non, rien. ^^ Ennûjjôyyû !

* * * * *

Ils n'étaient partis que trop vite.

Après s'en être pris avec acharnement à sa part de strudel, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi à terrasser complètement, le jeune homme, Edward, avait englouti la purée ainsi obtenue en un temps record, ce qui la vexa grandement car il ne sembla même pas la savourer, et bu sa tasse de café cul sec sans même ajouter de sucre, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de le rendre encore plus tendu, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil en direction de son vis-à-vis, se hérissant toujours davantage en voyant qu'il prenait le temps de savourer sa bière et sa propre portion de gâteau.

Devant un comportement aussi étrange, elle n'avait pas vraiment osé s'approcher de nouveau, alléguant comme excuse le fait qu'un certain nombre d'autres choses requéraient son attention, que ce soient les quelques clients qui passèrent, un gâteau commandé auquel il fallait apporter la touche finale avant de l'emballer, ou les pains en train de cuire joyeusement dans le four et qu'il fallait surveiller.

Elle n'avait pas même eu l'occasion d'entendre un autre mot de leur conversation sporadique, car dès qu'Alfons eut reposé sa chope vide, l'autre s'était levé et était sorti à grands pas de la boutique, laissant à son compagnon le soin de payer.

Alfons avait fait un crochet par la caisse pour s'excuser du comportement d'Edward avec un ton qui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait nécessaire de le faire, exprimant ses regrets pour avoir une fois de plus échoué à le détacher de son obsession, et pour acheter quelques uns des petits pains qui étaient devenus la spécialité de la boulangerie et dont il semblait toujours aussi friand.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Bien sûr, il l'appelait assez régulièrement, il essayait de la tenir au courant entre leurs déplacements et leurs recherches absorbantes, et elle comprenait qu'il fût très occupé, trop pour venir la voir à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais tout de même. Ils étaient frère et sœur.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, entre leur père et leurs oncles, si nombreux et tous emportés par la Grande Guerre, et leur mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Ils devaient faire des efforts pour maintenir leur petite famille, et même un projet aussi passionnant que celui qui avait l'air de retenir Alfons n'aurait pas dû les empêcher de se voir un peu.

Surtout lorsqu'elle se rendait compte, au téléphone, que cette toux qu'il tentait de cacher sans parvenir à s'en débarrasser, et qui semblait devenir de plus en plus fréquente et dure, ne ne s'en allait pas et ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs. Ces souvenirs du temps où elle était presque une enfant et s'était portée volontaire pour aider dans les hôpitaux auprès des innombrables blessés. Ces souvenirs qui l'avaient tant marquée. Ces souvenirs dont elle aurait aimé parler à Alfons, lui qui la comprenait.

Mais il n'était jamais là, lorsqu'elle en ressentait vraiment le besoin.

Tout cela avait empiré avec l'arrivée d'Edward. Emportant Alfons avec lui, il avait l'air capable de s'absorber pendant des journées entières dans ses notes et ses livres comme s'il s'agissait d'un tout autre monde, oubliant de dormir et de manger. Une telle détermination la rendait aussi perplexe que son frère, et elle l'encourageait à en chercher la cause, à la fois curieuse et inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'épuise trop à la tâche.

Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas bien auquel des deux elle pensait, lorsqu'elle disait cela.

Après tout, de cette brève rencontre au cours d'une journée de travail, ce devait être elle qui n'en était pas sortie tout à fait indemne. Et maintenant, elle voulait en savoir plus.

Mais elle ne sut que répondre quand Alfons l'appela une fois, l'air à demi-fou, effaré par l'histoire incroyable qu'il avait entendue d'un Edward pourtant sobre – il le croyait, mais n'en était plus très sûr – quelques heures auparavant. Un Edward plongé dans une de ses noires humeurs désespérées, celles où Alfons croyait voir un mort submergé par ses tortures.

De cette histoire, elle n'avait compris que des bribes, quelques passages évoquant un autre monde, une autre science appelée l'alchimie, et surtout, surtout le moment où Alfons lui parla d'un autre lui-même. D'un certain Alphonse. Qui aurait eu le même visage. Qui aurait été le petit frère longuement perdu de son ami. Qui aurait été la raison, la seule, l'unique, la merveilleuse raison pour laquelle Edward refusait de décrocher de ses recherches, malgré sa crainte évidente qu'elle ne le mènent qu'à une impasse.

Dès lors, elle commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Elle avait peur. Peur que son frère ne devienne aussi fou que cet étranger qu'il avait recueilli comme il recueillait les chats errants, étant plus jeune, sans penser à mal, sans penser aux risques.

Ce genre d'imprudence, c'était tout lui, ça. Son frère Alfons.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Je sens que je vais me faire tuer, ce chapitre-ci est encore plus court. Désolée. J'avais aussi l'intention de poster ce chapitre hier – comme c'est plus court, on va essayer de poster plus souvent. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps (mort aux journées remplies de 6h30 à 21h30).

W : On vous avait prévenues aussi : c'est un ensemble de petits épisodes, rien à voir avec les longs chapitres d'Alliance à Distance. Et puis M ne vous le dira pas, mais c'est une grosse flemmarde qui n'arrive plus à écrire des textes dès que l'idée se développe trop et les rends trop longs et complexes.

M : W, je t'entends...

W : Mais vous vous en moquez, cas vous voulez l'histoire, donc bonne lecture (court se planquer et s'armer pour se défendre) !

* * * * *

Il se surprit à beaucoup penser à elle, même s'il ne l'avait aperçue que quelques instants. Surtout depuis qu'il commençait à percevoir plus nettement les différences entre son colocataire, Alfons, et son frère, Al.

Au premier abord, les deux avaient un caractère très semblable, calme et posé, une façon d'agir envers lui qu'il n'avait retrouvée chez personne d'autre. La même incapacité à cacher quelque chose. Edward n'était pas aveugle, il répétait sans arrêt à Alfons d'aller voir un médecin pour sa toux persistante, il savait parfaitement que ce dernier ne lui obéissait pas, préférant ne pas s'arranger la santé en dépensant en bières d'un soir ce qui aurait pu lui servir pour une consultation ou des médicaments. Fichues habitudes et traditions.

Par contraste, cette Wenda, sa sœur, celle qui portait le visage de Winry, lui était apparue comme tellement différente. Bien sûr, il ne la connaissait nullement, et ne risquait pas de la connaître aussi bien que celle qu'il était venu à considérer comme un autre des membres de sa famille éternellement décomposée et recomposée, à l'image de ses pratiques d'alchimie. Mais il avait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de toute une série de détails, remplacés par une foule d'autres.

Par exemple, elle n'avait pas du tout eu la même démarche, légère voire sautillante là où Winry lui avait fait concurrence pour la lourdeur de ses pas, posée comme son frère là où la mécanicienne semblait n'attendre qu'une occasion pour s'enflammer, que ce soit en gloussant ou en hurlant. Il aimait beaucoup Winry, c'était sans doute une autre sœur, en quelque sorte, mais elle avait un certain nombre de côtés qui le laissaient perplexe, un manque de considération, de profondeur et de jugeote par moments, aussi surprenant que son génie aiguisé dès qu'il s'agissait de travailler sur un automail.

C'était encore autre chose. Cette Wenda, entourée de ses brioches et de ses gâteaux, n'avait rien eu de la mécanicienne à demi garçon manqué, à demi adolescente qu'il avait connue. Et elle savait faire du bon café, chose dont Winry avait toujours été incapable.

Il se demandait si Alfons prenait le temps d'aller la voir, puisqu'il ne prenait pas celui d'aller voir un médecin. Souvent, il avait envie de le jeter hors de l'atelier en lui disant d'aller lui rendre visite, puisqu'il avait la chance de pouvoir le faire, n'étant pas séparé d'elle par la barrière invisible entre deux mondes, puisqu'ils étaient apparentés et devaient chérir ces liens uniques qu'étaient ceux du sang.

Mais il avait besoin d'Alfons, de la connaissance des science de ce monde que lui ne connaissait qu'imparfaitement, lui qui voulait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible pour voir sa famille à lui, sa seule famille, Al. Il ne pouvait pas attendre une journée entière qu'Alfons revienne pour lui expliquer une nouvelle chose qui faisait accroc, quand il savait qu'il pouvait le garder près de lui, prêt à lui répondre, prêt à l'aider, prêt à le faire avancer d'un autre pas sur le long chemin qui, il l'espérait, allait le ramener chez lui.

Alors chaque jour, il se disait que demain, il lui dirait d'aller la voir, demain, il aborderait le sujet, demain, il lui dirait de le faire lui-même, lorsqu'Alfons lui demandait innocemment, trop innocemment, s'il prendrait soin d'elle à sa place, si _d'aventure_ il lui arrivait quelque chose, un jour.

Demain.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Yay, un chapitre (très légèrement) plus long que les précédents ! Mais pour une occasion moins joyeuse. Je n'en dis pas plus (wah, méga suspense) et vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * * * *

Elle dut bien reconnaître quelques petites choses, avec le temps.

La première, c'était qu'Edward n'était pas aussi égoïste et centré sur son monde qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Elle ne pouvait plus penser une chose pareille, depuis qu'il avait timidement franchi le seuil de la boulangerie, seul, avec autant de révérence que s'il pénétrait dans une église, depuis qu'il avait hésité avec embarras avant de venir vers le comptoir, vers elle, depuis qu'il lui avait demandé, avec un accent si agréable qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier, s'il ne se trompait pas et que l'anniversaire d'Alfons approchait, si elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée d'organiser un petit quelque chose, juste pour une journée où il acceptait de renoncer à ses études, si elle pouvait lui indiquer ce qu'il pouvait lui acheter avec les quelques maigres économies qu'il était parvenu à faire au fil des mois sans trop éveiller de soupçons.

Elle s'était cotisée avec lui pour lui acheter une nouvelle chemise et, puisque la précédente était ébréchée, une nouvelle tasse à café, sur laquelle elle peignit un petit chat noir. Elle avait été marquée par l'expression tendue, triste et tendre qui avait envahi le visage d'Edward lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle avait fait ça, il avait remarqué sa surprise, il avait eu un petit sourire contraint :

« Mon frère faisait toujours ça, » avait-il dit dans un murmure sans qu'elle eût besoin de demander la raison de tout cela. « Même si nous ne pouvions pas les garder, il essayait toujours de me persuader, il allait jusqu'à les cacher dans son... »

Il s'était brusquement interrompu, détournant vivement la tête, avant de se corriger.

« Il les cachait, mais ça ne marchait pas, je finissais toujours par m'en rendre compte. »

Elle s'était demandé ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. Et si ce frère dont il parlait ainsi n'était pas réel, en fait, et non une chimère de son esprit détraqué.

L'anniversaire avait été célébré tranquillement, ç'avait été une des meilleures soirées de cette année-là. Alfons n'avait presque pas toussé, Edward avait fait des efforts pour ne pas se renfrogner, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ranger à droite à gauche, même si tout était mieux ordonné que ce qu'elle aurait pu craindre, la tenancière avait préparé une tarte aux pommes.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas le regard insistant, comme émerveillé et anéanti, qu'Edward avait eu en voyant Alfons la savourer.

Puis cette soirée miraculeuse était passée, tout avait continué, comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que de temps à autre, une fois tous les deux mois, tous les trois mois, un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et blonds, à l'accent dont il ne parvenait à se défaire, franchissait le seuil de la boutique où elle travaillait pour acheter toujours la même chose, dans la mesure de ses modestes moyens, quelques petits pains pour quelqu'un auquel ils tenaient tous deux.

La seconde chose qu'elle dut reconnaître ensuite, c'était qu'Edward n'était pas si fou qu'elle aurait pu le craindre.

Elle ne pouvait plus penser une chose pareille, lorsqu'elle voyait le garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui, à la fois si familier et si étranger. Ils avaient les mêmes traits de visage, mais ceux-ci étaient plus juvéniles, plus ronds, mais ces yeux étaient de couleur noisette, mais ces cheveux étaient châtain clair au lieu d'arborer le même blond pâle que les siens.

Ce garçon était Alphonse, pas son Al à elle, pas son frère qu'elle aimait tant, et elle ne comprenait pas, tout en ne comprenant que trop bien, pourquoi il lui était si douloureux de le voir debout près de la tombe fraîchement creusée, reflet inattendu de l'être si cher qu'elle avait perdu, si soudainement, sans même savoir comment ni pourquoi.

Elle avait su qu'Alfons ne venait plus la voir parce qu'il l'avait décidé ainsi. Parce qu'il se savait malade et avait peur de lui transmettre son mal.

L'idiot.

Et il avait espéré qu'elle n'aurait pas deviné. Alors qu'il savait comme elle qu'elle en avait vu des dizaines, des centaines, de soldats qui étaient morts de cette saloperie, elle s'était occupée d'eux, et elle n'avait pas été contaminée. _Edward_ n'avait pas été contaminé, et ce n'était pas juste qu'il eût été auprès de lui et pas elle lors des derniers instants.

Sa seule consolation, peut-être, était de savoir qu'il n'était pas mort de cette saleté après des mois d'agonie, comme elle en avait vu tant d'autres le faire, ceux qui n'avaient pas droit à une mort rapide après avoir perdu un membre et trop de sang. Non, une balle avait suffi pour achever son tourment, avant même qu'il ait physiquement réellement commencé.

Mais en ce qui concernait son esprit, la conscience qu'il avait eue de sa fin proche, de l'effondrement de ses espoirs... Rien que cela lui donnait envie de se remettre à pleurer, lui faisait se reprocher de ne pas avoir davantage insisté pour qu'ils se voient, au moins un peu.

Et maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait devenir, si elle allait pouvoir continuer de travailler comme avant dans cette boutique qu'elle aimait tant, en sachant que plus jamais la grande silhouette pâle de son frère n'en franchirait le seuil. Elle se demandait si cela avait tordu de la même façon les entrailles d'Edward, lorsqu'il avait vu en face de lui un visage si proche de celui auquel il tenait, et à la fois par trop différent. Si, comme elle, il se sentait atrocement capable de se mettre à haïr cette silhouette qui était mais n'était pas celui qu'il voulait. S'il lui en avait voulu autant qu'elle lui en voulait, en cet instant précis, au fond d'elle, en dessous de son chagrin et de sa confusion, lui qui avait son frère, son proche, avec lui, près de lui, alors qu'elle même n'avait rien, plus rien du tout.

Elle se demandait si elle avait encore une place quelque part, maintenant que le dernier membre de sa famille s'était à son tour en allé.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._

W (avec un mouchoir dans lequel elle se mouche bruyamment) : En hommage à Heiderich, le seul personnage potable de _Conqueror of Shambala_. Noah aurait dû crever à sa place comme l'insecte rampant et répugnant qu'elle est. Alfooooons, pourquoi es-tu mort ? Pourquoi ? Ouiiiiiiiin !

M (lui tapotant le dos) : Du calme, du calme, ça va aller...

W : Nan ça va pas aller ! Il est mort ! Beuheuheu...

M : Comme vous pouvez le voir, W n'a pas le moral. Quelques reviews pourraient l'aider à remonter la pente... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur M**** :** Eh oui, **Matsuyama**, c'est vrai qu'Alfons était condamné, mais c'est quand même triste. Et c'est comme pour Hughes : c'est parce qu'il meurt qu'on l'aime autant.

**W :** Pour ce qui est de Noah (argh !), JE lui reproche de jouer la _voyeuse_ (perverse !) en allant fouiller dans les rêves d'Edo-sama (traître !) de façon tout à fait éhontée (bas les pattes, monstre !), et ce juste par intérêt personnel (égoïste !), n'hésitant pas à le trahir (infamie !) pour avoir sa propre petite happy end (nombriliste !). Si elle avait pas fait tout ça, si ça se trouve, rien ne se serait passé comme cela s'est passé, et tout aurait mieux fini.

**M :** En ce qui concerne l'enterrement, si on n'a pas évoqué la danse de Noah, c'était surtout parce que la narration se fait du point de vue de Wenda, qui ne la connaît pas et a bien du mal à remarquer autre chose qu'Alphonse à côté d'Edward. Et c'est vrai que le passage à la fin du film est un peu abrupt, on n'avait juste pas envie de vous faire une re-narration de ce qui s'y passe...

**W :** A part ça, on est contentes que ça vous plaise toujours, Sabine comme Matsuyama (même si tu ne devrais pas défendre Noah, c'est mauvais pour la santé). Et bienvenue à bord à **Naemir**, contentes aussi de voir qu'on n'est pas les seules à subir des dialogues intempestifs... Voilà le chapitre suivant, assez court également, mais bon, enjoy !

* * * * *

Edward m'avait prévenu, à plusieurs reprises, mais ce fut cependant un choc. De voir en face de moi des visages entrevus dans les souvenirs qui commençaient à peine à me revenir, des visages qui étaient les mêmes et à la fois si différents.

Le pire fut peut-être que certains même m'aidèrent à me souvenir.

Comme le visage de ce policier, juste après notre atterrissage chaotique de l'autre côté. Lorsque je le vis, malgré son air sérieux, malgré l'arme qu'il venait d'utiliser sans une once d'hésitation, l'image d'un père de famille rieur, d'une gamine haute comme trois pommes que je ne croyais pas avoir connue aussi jeune, et d'une pierre tombale se bousculèrent dans mon esprit déjà chamboulé.

J'eus à peine le temps de m'ajuster à mes réminiscences que je dus accepter que l'homme de mon passé était mort, et que celui-ci ne me connaissait pas.

Il y en eut d'autres.

Il y eut Gracia, bien sûr. Toujours aussi douce, prête à m'accueillir sans question même si je ressemblais bien trop moi-même à un autre disparu, capable de cuisiner des tartes aux pommes qui avaient exactement le même goût que celles que j'avais déjà mangées à Centrale et que mon frère m'encourageait à avaler sans retenue, semblant prêt à fondre en larmes et à rire de bonheur lorsqu'il me regardait faire.

Tout cela me mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, mais en même temps me donnait également envie de sourire, lorsque je sentais ressurgir en moi le souvenir d'une armure creuse condamnée à voir passer devant elle un ensemble de mets sans jamais pouvoir y toucher.

Edward, le visage plus sombre, me parla d'un mythe qu'ils avaient dans ce monde, d'un homme appelé Tantale, qui comme punition pour avoir volé le nectar des dieux s'était vu plonger jusqu'au cou dans une eau qui toujours se dérobait à ses lèvres assoiffées, ayant devant lui des branches couvertes de fruits qui s'échappaient dès qu'il tendait une main affamée vers eux. En silence, nous avions songé à ce mythe, à ce que nous appelions notre propre péché. Nous nous dîmes que, dans ce monde, ils savaient davantage montrer les conséquences de ce qui était interdit.

Il y eut, parmi l'équipe de chercheurs avec qui Edward avait travaillé au cours des dernières années, plusieurs personnes que je crus reconnaître comme certains des membres du Devil's Nest, avec d'autres couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux.

La jeune femme qui dansa aux funérailles me rappela fortement Rose.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été proche d'aucun d'entre eux, mais c'était déstabilisant de voir ces reflets changés de ce qui un jour m'avait été familier. Avec un sourire forcé, Edward m'assura que je finirais par m'y habituer, par ne plus vraiment y songer, et je me demandai ce que ça avait dû être pour lui, quand il avait été seul, quand il n'avait eu personne de notre monde vers qui se tourner, quand il n'avait eu aucun moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il n'était pas un fou, ou qu'au moins il n'était pas le seul à l'être.

Je me demandai si cela avait été une consolation ou une douleur supplémentaire de passer l'essentiel de son temps avec quelqu'un qui, dans ce monde, n'était autre que moi-même.

Bien sûr, ce fut également étrangement déstabilisant, dès mon arrivée, de voir une version plus âgée et plus pâle de moi-même, abattue d'une balle meurtrière, amèrement regrettée par mon frère, au point de me donner l'impression que c'était lui, son frère qu'il pleurait, et que moi je n'étais qu'un intrus. Ce fut étrangement déstabilisant de devoir assister à mon propre enterrement, en quelque sorte.

Mon cœur se serra en voyant la tristesse et la culpabilité d'Edward. Cela, au moins, n'avait pas changé. Il se sentirait toujours responsable de tout. Il aurait toujours l'impression de causer du tort à tout de monde. Il ne se rendrait jamais compte du cadeau qu'il était pour chacun d'entre nous. Car, s'il ne l'avait pas été, qui se serait jamais encombré de lui et de ses habitudes horripilantes ?

Puis il y eut Winry.

Winry qui, ici, s'appelait Wenda. Qui n'avait jamais touché à une clef-à-molette de sa vie. Qui, je l'appris, savait faire de succulents petits pains. Qui me connaissait tout en ne me connaissant pas. Qui était la sœur du défunt, la sœur de mon autre monde.

Et je ne sus pas quoi lui dire. Nous ne parlions d'ailleurs même pas la même langue. Pas encore.

Elle me regarda étrangement, et je comprenais sa gêne, sa désorientation, sa légère frayeur, sa presque colère à me voir, moi, vivant en face d'elle, semblant me moquer d'elle en portant le visage du mort qu'elle regrettait.

Puis je vis la façon, peut-être encore plus étrange, qu'elle avait de regarder Edward, jamais tout à fait en face, jamais avec le visage tout à fait levé, Edward qui ne se rendait compte de rien, Edward qui ne voyait pas qu'elle était prête à s'appuyer sur lui pour retrouver son équilibre, Edward qui était persuadé qu'elle allait se mettre à le haïr, lui qui avait retrouvé son frère au moment où elle perdait le sien, et qui s'y était déjà préparé, Edward qui sans s'en douter était en train de faire des ravages dans le cœur de cette jeune fille, cette jeune femme si semblable et si différente de celle que nous connaissions, Edward qui était aveugle et ne savait pas reconnaître un amour naissant quand il le voyait, Edward qui était toujours aussi profondément persuadé que nul ne pouvait vraiment l'aimer.

Edward, que j'allais devoir prévenir, sans savoir comment m'y prendre.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._

_Reviews are loved !_

**PS : Important** : dans le prochain chapitre, il y a des dialogues en allemand (ben oui, wir sind in Deutschland). Vous préférez quoi : une traduction en note de bas de page ou rien du tout, histoire de maintenir le mystère, de frimer un max parce que vous comprenez tout, ou de commencer cette langue trop peu apprise et pourtant fort belle ? (M, germanophile ? Mais pas du touuuuut)


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Hello all ! Nous devrions bosser, mais comme d'habitude, on ne le fait pas (nyah nyah nyah). Et on vous signale qu'on garde le suspense pour les passages en allemand, vous n'avez qu'à apprendre la langue de Goethe si vous ne comprenez pas mais que vous êtes curieux. (M en mode diabolique)

**W :** _Matsuyama_ : Ben oui, c'est toujours Al qui s'y colle, Edo-sama a tout de même tendance à ne pas voir grand chose même quand c'est sous son nez. Il lui faudrait des lunettes.

**M :** _Sabine02_ : Tu comprends l'allemand ? \o/ Victoire !

**W :** _Naemir_ : Wah, c'est long comme commentaire ^^ Comme tu vois, on laisse le suspense ! Ha ha ha ! Et arrête de faire baver Edo-sama, il est censé être canon ! Et d'abord, arrêtez de dire qu'il est petit, il est plus si petit et il râle beaucoup moins ! (même si je crois que je suis encore plus que lui... snif...)

**M :** T'en fais pas W, ça va aller, on va l'empoisonner aux hormones de croissance.

**W :** Pour une raison mystérieuse, M a subitement disparu de la circulation. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle a déjà fini la fic et j'ai tous les chapitre, mwahahaha ! Bref, bonne lecture !

* * * * *

Avec Alphonse, qui ressemblait tant à Alfons, ils pouvaient désormais faire passer les frères Elric pour des cousins. Des cousins éloignés, venus l'aider en apprenant la mort de son frère.

C'était une explication plausible, et avec un peu de chance, nul ne poserait trop de questions. Ils pouvaient justifier l'accent en les faisant venir du Nord, ou encore d'une région éloignée de l'Autriche. Elle pouvait leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir sur leur soi-disant famille. Ils pouvaient inventer leur propre partie de l'histoire, en particulier les raisons pour lesquelles Alphonse n'était pas venu plus tôt, en même temps que son propre frère, ou celles pour lesquelles Alfons n'avait jamais mentionné leur lien de parenté auparavant. Ils pouvaient changer le nom du cadet Elric, affirmer qu'il s'appelait Albrecht, ce qui évitait une coïncidence suspecte et épargnait à Edward de devoir changer son habitude de l'appeler Al.

Elle pouvait se mettre à faire la même chose, même si elle sentait qu'elle ne le voudrait jamais, car pour elle, Al, ce devait rester Alfons, et seulement lui.

Ils pouvaient lui apprendre à parler allemand correctement assez rapidement, s'il apprenait aussi facilement que son aîné.

« Die Katze ist niedlich, der Hund ist hässlich, das Kind ist brav, » ânonnait Alphonse dans la petite cuisine où s'était tenu Alfons, bien des mois auparavant, au-dessus d'une tarte d'anniversaire, tout heureux de porter sa nouvelle chemise et de boire dans sa nouvelle tasse. « Die niedliche Katze, der hässliche Hund, das brave Kind. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Edward avait choisi ces exemples quelque peu ridicules et simplistes pour lui inculquer la déclinaison des adjectifs, mais la façon qu'Al avait de parler du chat lui serrait le cœur, au fond d'elle-même. Elle savait qu'Alfons l'aurait dit de la même façon.

« Eine niedliche Katze, ein hässliche Hund, ein brave... »

« Hässlicher. Ein hässlicher Hund, Albrecht, » corrigea-t-elle.

Son regard, rivé au plafond, redescendit sur elle. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait du mal à comprendre, visiblement. Et elle ne savait trop comment lui expliquer, puisqu'il ne risquait pas de saisir le dixième de ses paroles. Elle essaya cependant.

« Es ist _der_ Hund. Männlich. Der. _Der_ Hund, ein hässlich_er_ Hund. _Die_ Katze, ein_e_ niedlich_e_ Katze. »

Elle ignorait ce qui avait engendré un avis aussi négatif sur les chiens chez eux.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avec sur le visage une légère moue qui le faisait paraître plus jeune, tellement plus jeune...

« Eine niedliche Katze, » reprit-il, fixant désormais la table, comme si en se tenant suffisamment immobile, il allait parvenir à éviter les erreurs. « Ein hässlicher Hund, ein brave... das Kind... bra... ves ? Kind ? Ein braves Kind ? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, hésitant, quêtant son approbation. Oui, si jeune...

« Ja, Albrecht. Ein braves Kind, » dit-elle en hochant la tête, sentant un sourire s'inviter sur ses lèvres.

Celui qu'elle obtint en réponse était presque aveuglant, et lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Lorsqu'elle était avec Alphonse, c'était si facile de s'imaginer qu'il était vraiment un cousin, un petit frère éloigné. Elle avait perdu un aîné, mais elle avait gagné un cadet. C'était à la fois déstabilisant et merveilleux. Elle découvrait certains sentiments, l'envie de protéger quelqu'un, l'impression de pouvoir le faire, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu avoir avec Alfons. Alfons qu'elle n'avait pu sauver...

Car bien sûr, cet Al-ci avait besoin de son aide, de sa connaissance de la langue, qu'Edward avait appris sur le tas et ne pouvait donc vraiment lui inculquer correctement.

Oui, elle savait déjà que, bientôt, elle pourrait considérer Alphonse – Albrecht – comme le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Elle pouvait déjà le considérer comme un cousin très facilement.

« Ed, ich bin ein braves Kind ! » s'exclama-t-il en fixant un point derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour voir le jeune homme appuyé dans l'encadrement de porte, les bras croisés, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Comme à chaque fois, elle sentit son cœur faire un petit bond face à son habitude d'apparaître de façon inattendue. Juste parce qu'elle était surprise. Rien d'autre.

« Nein, ich glaube, dass du ein sehr böses Kind bist, du versuchst nur, dem Benehmen eines braven Kindes nachzuahmen, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton taquin, profitant sans doute du fait que l'autre ne comprenait pas tout.

Ce dernier en comprit cependant assez pour savoir qu'il avait le droit de s'offusquer et de se renfrogner. Il lança rapidement une phrase à l'intention d'Edward, une phrase dans leur langue d'origine qu'elle n'entendait que trop rarement, trop rapidement, et n'avait donc pas encore pu identifier, se doutant qu'elle ne le pourrait sans doute jamais.

Elle suivait la scène, intriguée, intéressée, touchée quelque part, de voir Edward sous un jour tellement nouveau. Il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir son frère près de lui. Cela se voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, comme celui qu'il eut face à ces paroles, soulevant ses mains éternellement gantées devant lui en signe défensif.

« Ach, schade, ich verstehe nicht ! » annonça-t-il avant de s'éclipser avec un ricanement.

Ils le suivirent tous deux du regard, mais sans doute pour des raisons différentes. Albrecht devait être furieux et vexé. Le silence retomba. Puis :

« Wenda ? » fit le jeune garçon avec hésitation.

Elle reporta son attention vers lui, vit son expression, celle qu'Alfons avait lorsqu'il était confronté à un puzzle ou à un problème insoluble. Aucune rancune envers son frère, leur petit échange étant déjà pardonné avant même d'avoir commencé. Oui, elle le voyait déjà presque comme un frère, un peu plus à chacune de ses peut-être trop rares visites où elle lui apprenait ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Warum ''eines braven Kindes'' ? Es ist nicht ''ein braves Kind'' ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Il y avait juste un problème avec toute cette histoire, la raison pour laquelle elle n'affirmait encore à personne qu'ils étaient de la même famille, se contentant de les laisser tirer leurs propres conclusions.

Comme si de rien n'était, elle se pencha de nouveau sur la table, reprenant la plume et les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient pour appuyer ses explications.

« Es ist nicht wirklich dasselbe, » commença-t-elle, lui lançant un coup d'œil pour le voir hocher la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. « ''Eines braven Kindes'' ist ein Genitiv... »

Elle n'avait rien contre le fait d'avoir Albrecht comme presque frère. Mais il y avait une chose qui la dérangeait. Qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas être la cousine, et encore moins la sœur d'Edward.

Oh, bien sûr, elle voulait faire partie de sa famille.

Mais pas comme une cousine.

Et encore moins comme une sœur.

Et elle était idiote, car elle voyait bien que lui n'avait pas la moindre idée des pensées et interrogations qu'il pouvait susciter chez elle.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._

_On aime les reviews. On vit en mangeant les reviews. Donnez-nous les calories nécessaires pour poster le prochain chapitre ! ^_

_PS : Pr la traduc', si vous en voulez tout de même, vous pouvez toujours demander..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note de l'auteure M**** :** En cette belle journée de début de week-end après partiels hélas pas encore tout à fait achevés, voici le chapitre suivant ! Qui est le chapitre le plus long de toute cette fic, profitez-en bien._

_**W :** C'est Matsuyama qui va être contente, non ? En tout cas, oui, tu as raison, Matsuyama, c'est suspect cette histoire de cousine. Tout comme Sabine02 a raison : Edo-sama, pour toute sa magnificence suprême, est aveugle. Ça doit être à force de s'éblouir à coup de flash alchimiques et de trop lire dans la bibliothèque à des heures pas possible. Tsss..._

_**M :** Et merci à Naemir pour les calories apportées, ça nous permet de survivre. Nous sommes des créatures étranges... (et nous venons de découvrir l'option edit/preview du document manager, la classe avec un an de retard...)_

_**W :** Oui, et c'est bientôt Noël et le Nouvel An, tu pourrais essayer de trouver une fic pour l'occasion, au lieu d'écrire ces trucs déprimants de tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles et imaginables. (Une fois qu'elle a bien traumatisé M avec son air menaçant, W se retourne vers les lecteurs avec son air innocent et mignon :) Et pour vous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ja ne ! Pour la questions des traductions du précédent chapitre, voir en bas de ce dernier !_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Je regardai le papier que je tenais entre mes mains, puis relevai le visage vers la boutique devant laquelle je me tenais. C'était bien le bon numéro, la bonne rue, et sans aucun doute la bonne ville, dans le bon pays, et même le bon monde. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, malgré ce que j'aurais pu croire.

Mais je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi Ed avait choisi précisément cet endroit si accueillant comme point de rendez-vous. J'avais très vite remarqué qu'il ne connaissait que très mal la ville de München, même s'il y vivait désormais depuis plus de deux ans, même s'il ne l'avouait jamais vraiment.

Et j'avais tout aussi vite compris pourquoi il en était ainsi.

Parce qu'il avait eu un guide, alors, cet Alfons Heiderich que j'aurais aimé connaître et qui l'avait mené sur les routes d'Allemagne.

Parce qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de sortir, alors, en dehors de ces moments où son colocataire le traînait à l'extérieur.

Parce qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de vivre, alors, malgré les efforts que son ami pouvait faire en sachant que lui-même n'avait plus d'existence.

Parce qu'il passait chacune de ses journées, chacun de ses instants, alors, à se demander quel allait être le meilleur moyen pour retourner à Amestris, pour me retrouver avec tous les autres, à s'inquiéter en se disant que tous ses efforts étaient peut-être en vain, à travailler sur ces fusées qui n'auraient jamais volé à temps pour nous réunir.

Au fond, c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle nous pouvions être reconnaissants à Eckhart et à ses compagnons fous. Ils nous avaient permis de saisir la seule occasion d'atteindre nos objectifs. Et maintenant que j'étais avec lui, Ed acceptait enfin de voir ce monde comme capable un jour d'abriter sa maison, il réapprenait à voir, à entendre, comme moi. Il s'ouvrait à l'extérieur comme une fleur restée trop longtemps en bourgeon, commençant à peine à découvrir le soleil.

C'était pourquoi je me demandais comment il pouvait connaître cette boutique, si éloignée de ses chemins habituels, si différente des bars dans lesquels nos collègues de travail nous avaient déjà menés comme ils avaient mené Alfons Heiderich auparavant.

Mais le petit papier où l'adresse avait été griffonnée hâtivement était clair, dépourvu d'hésitation. Je déglutis donc, nerveux sans trop savoir pourquoi, inquiet à l'idée de me tromper, pris une inspiration et poussai la porte d'entrée, faisant tinter la clochette.

Je fus accueilli par une merveilleuse odeur de pain, de pâtisseries et de café. Depuis que j'avais recouvré mes souvenirs, que je me souvenais de mon armure, cette bulle coupée du monde dans laquelle j'avais pensé mais pas vécu, je pouvais vraiment estimer ce genre de choses à leur juste valeur, et je me figeai un instant sur le seuil, savourant l'atmosphère chaude et moelleuse qui accompagnait ces douces senteurs, m'étonnant une fois de plus de toutes ces perceptions qui me submergeaient.

Puis je regardai autour de moi les tables où étaient installés plusieurs clients, parfois seuls, parfois en famille, en direction du bar où quelques hommes étaient perchés sur des chaises hautes, mais nulle part je n'aperçus la chevelure caractéristique de mon frère. Je sentis mes entrailles flancher. Soit j'étais arrivé avant lui, soit je m'étais vraiment trom...

« Albrecht ! » fit alors une voix, et je tournai la tête malgré moi avant même de la reconnaître.

Je reçus un petit coup au cœur en voyant Winry venir vers moi, mais non, ce n'était pas Winry, ce n'était pas notre Winry, celle qui nous criait dessus et pleurait à notre place, notre presque sœur qui nous avait prêté sa grand-mère comme sa maison, c'en était une autre, une autre qui souriait autrement, une autre qui n'avait pas souffert de la même façon, une autre qui ne nous connaîtrait jamais autant.

Je clignai des yeux face à cette apparition, peinant à retrouver mes repères, m'appuyant sur les différences, le bleu plus pâle de ses yeux, légèrement turquoise, ses gestes bien moins brutaux, sa robe bleu nuit qui lui allait si bien tout en paraissant si étrange sur elle...

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous n'avions pas vu Wenda, et je me rendais compte pour la première fois du choc que la présence d'un de ces doubles pouvait causer lorsque l'on ne s'y attendait pas. Je me rendais compte de la douleur et de la désorientation auxquelles Ed avait dû être confronté, sans savoir que, bientôt, je serais là pour le rassurer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Albrecht ? » me demandait la jeune femme avec sollicitude. Elle avait vraiment pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi, comme si elle ignorait mon vrai prénom, et cela m'aida un peu, sans qu'elle s'en doutât.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant. « Non, rien. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. » _Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici, comme ça, tout d'un coup_.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis sourit soudain. « Eh bien ! Tu t'es rudement amélioré depuis la dernière fois, » dit-elle, admirative.

« Ah ? » Je regardai ailleurs, gêné. « Peut-être, je ne m'en rends pas compte beaucoup. »

« Crois-moi, c'est le jour et la nuit. Et tu as grandi, aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

J'hésitai un instant, puis décidai de répondre en toute honnêteté :

« En fait, mon frère m'a de venir ici pour nous retrouver... Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait ce magasin. Mais c'est parce que tu travailles dedans. »

Je sentais bien que mon allemand laissait encore légèrement à désirer, même si je réussissais désormais à m'exprimer la plupart du temps, et même à me faire comprendre. Le fait qu'Ed fît semblant de ne rien comprendre lorsque je lui parlais amestrien sans m'en rendre compte aidait aussi grandement, me contraignant à employer cette langue encore nouvelle même pour les situations les plus ordinaires.

Je n'osais pas imaginer sa frustration et ses difficultés au départ, quand il n'avait eu personne pour l'aider et lui expliquer lorsqu'il s'empêtrait dans les déclinaisons ou qu'un mot de vocabulaire lui faisait irrémédiablement défaut.

Ces pensées passèrent aussi fugitivement dans mon esprit que la palette d'émotions qui défilèrent à toute allure sur le visage de Wenda lorsqu'elle m'entendit évoquer Ed, avant de disparaître sous une expression légèrement forcée de curiosité mesurée.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il t'a donné une heure particulière ? »

« Non, c'était pour après nos recherches seulement, » répondis-je sans m'étendre, avant de hausser les épaules. « Je l'attendrai ici. Je peux ? » Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

« Bien sûr ! Il y a plein de tables de libre, choisis celle que tu veux. Tu souhaites quelque chose à boire ? »

Ce qui fut suffisant pour me faire tomber dans les affres de l'hésitation, car je ne parvenais toujours pas à retenir le vocabulaire de la plupart des aliments, malgré tous mes efforts, et car le mot pour désigner le café m'échappait soudain. J'eus un petit sourire penaud, espérant que Wenda me comprendrait.

« Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tu choisis pour moi ? »

Avec un peu de chance, connaissant Edward, elle saurait qu'il ne jurait que par le café noir, et songerait à me servir la même chose...

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers le comptoir où s'alignaient les bouteilles, me laissant le loisir de prendre place. Je choisis une table située contre la fenêtre, rassemblant ainsi le double avantage d'être bien éclairée et de me laisser voir au dehors si mon frère n'arrivait pas.

Quelques instants passèrent. Les visages qui passaient étaient tous anonymes, et je remarquai surtout que le ciel s'était fait menaçant, rendant la lumière du jour un peu blafarde. Il pleuvrait sans doute bientôt. Heureusement, j'avais pris l'habitude de ce temps variable d'automne, et j'emportais toujours avec moi un parapluie... ce qu'Ed manquait toujours de faire, quitte à se retrouver trempé, quand bien même il sentait venir les intempéries avec les douleurs de ses membres artificiels.

Bien vite, je secouai la tête et me morigénai de ne cesser de m'inquiéter, ce qui n'aurait pas fait arriver mon frère plus vite, et choisis de sortir les notes sur lesquelles j'avais travaillé précédemment à la librairie. Les sciences de ce monde avaient quelque chose de fascinant et d'étrangement rassurant. Je comprenais pourquoi Ed s'était tourné vers elles quand l'alchimie lui avait fait défaut. Elles suscitaient dans mon esprit un nombre incalculable de questions, auxquelles j'avais toujours hâte de trouver une réponse.

Et après tout, maintenant que nous étions coincés tous deux ici définitivement, trouver dans un de leurs domaines de prédilection de quoi gagner notre vie n'était pas pour nous déplaire. Quelque chose me disait que nous nous orienterons vers l'aviation. L'idée de voler...

Il y avait un autre mythe, dans ce monde, qui, lui, ressemblait à l'un de notre monde. Le mythe d'Icare. Un mythe auquel nous ne parvenions pas à renoncer vraiment, espérant à chaque fois que cette fois-ci, nous ne retomberions pas.

Avec l'aviation, il y avait une certaine chance pour que ce fût possible.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, les yeux fixant les passants sans les voir, lorsque l'on posa quelque chose devant moi. Je tressaillis, relevant le visage vers Wenda, qui me sourit, avant de porter mon attention vers ce qu'elle m'avait amené.

Ce n'était pas du café. C'était un de ces récipients qui contenaient la boisson favorite de nos collègues de travail. Une chope, couronnée de la mousse caractéristique de la bière. Je clignai des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire. Ça se buvait, j'en étais bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais goûté qu'une ou deux gorgées au détour d'une soirée, Ed insistant que j'étais encore corporellement mineur et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas me voir devenir ce qu'il appelait ''un alcoolique, comme tout le monde ici''. Le goût particulier et relativement amer m'avait de toute façon dissuadé d'en réclamer davantage.

Aussi ne voyais-je pas comment j'allais pouvoir avaler la quantité que l'on venait de me donner, surtout si je voulais rester capable de marcher droit par la suite.

Wenda s'était assise en face de moi. « C'est ma pause. Et il n'y a pas trop de monde. Je vais attendre un peu avec toi. » Elle dut remarquer mon expression atterrée. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh, heu... » Je cherchai mes mots à toute allure. « Si, si, c'est seulement... je n'ai jamais bu ça... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, incrédules. « Tu n'as jamais bu de bière ? »

« Si ! Mais pas autant. Je suis comme Ed, je bois mieux autre chose. »

« Oh, » fit-elle, avant de sembler réaliser quelques chose et de laisser son visage s'attrister. « Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'est vrai que tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour ça. C'est juste que... »

Elle baissa les yeux, triturant ses doigts fins dénués de toutes les marques et petites cicatrices qui recouvraient déjà ceux de Winry, puis se força à continuer :

« Alfons prenait toujours une bière, lorsqu'il venait ici, et j'ai pensé que... enfin, que ce serait pareil pour toi. C'est idiot. Je suis désolée. »

Et je fus tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise, à l'idée d'avoir fait revenir ces mauvais souvenirs et cette tristesse sans même le vouloir, me rendant compte que c'était tout aussi difficile pour elle que pour moi. Nous étions deux étrangers qui ne connaissions que le spectre de l'autre, quand il n'y avait pas Ed pour assurer un trait d'union entre nous, quelqu'un de réel qui était présent et non passé. Sans lui, cela ne pouvait vraiment marcher...

« Wenda, je... » essayai-je, mais elle redressa alors la tête en la secouant, tapotant ses paupières pour en faire disparaître les larmes qui commençaient à y apparaître, souriant avec embarras, presque paniquée.

« Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste que... » Elle se calma légèrement, son regard se posant sur les feuille étalées sur la petite table sans les voir. « La première fois qu'Alfons a amené Edward ici, ils se sont assis exactement à cette table. Ça doit être pour ça. » Puis elle se reprit. « Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, de penser à des choses aussi tristes maintenant, surtout avec ce mauvais temps qui se prépare. » Elle se força alors à porter son attention sur autre chose, ce qui s'avéra être mes notes. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

J'eus soudain honte de mon petit désordre et entrepris de rassembler un peu mes feuilles. « Ah, c'est... du travail. Comme Ed. »

« Comme Edward ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre quelque chose de différent dans la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer ce prénom, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais eu chez Winry, tout en sachant pertinemment que je devais l'imaginer.

« Tu veux dire sur les fusées ? De la chimie ? Tu comprends tout ça ? Ils te laissent travailler avec eux ? »

Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire, trouvant sa perplexité presque amusante. « Oui, je les aide avec Ed. Ce n'est pas très difficile. Quand on connaît les composants et comment ça marche... »

Je me rendis compte que j'étais plus à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de parler avec ce vocabulaire que je manipulais tous les jours.

Le silence retomba, pendant lequel Wenda me regarda avec un léger froncement de sourcils, ses yeux bleus se troublant, avant de me demander :

« Quel âge as-tu exactement ? »

Je lui lançai un regard se voulant confus. C'était la plupart du temps le meilleur moyen de pousser les gens qui posaient ce genre de question à se rétracter. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que, dans un monde comme dans l'autre, une Winry n'était pas du genre à reculer face aux apparences innocentes.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. Tu as l'air assez jeune, et tout d'un coup, tu vas dire ou faire quelque chose qui va donner l'impression que tu es vraiment plus âgé. C'est difficile de croire qu'un jeune garçon soit capable de comprendre des problèmes de physique aussi complexes que ceux que mon frère maniait. »

Je laissai un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, penchant la tête sur le côté. « Et à ton avis, j'ai quel âge ? »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, pressentant le piège, et pendant un moment j'oubliai ses vêtements, j'oubliai où nous étions, c'était notre amie d'enfance que j'avais devant moi, celle qui sentait que je lui racontais un beau mensonge dans l'espoir qu'elle me croirait et que j'allais échapper à sa colère – et à sa clef-à-molette. Puis Wenda se remit à parler, et cet instant s'évanouit.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu as l'air d'avoir quinze ans tout au plus. »

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, remarquant sans doute la façon qu'eut mon sourire de s'élargir imperceptiblement sans que je puisse m'en empêcher.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça, pas vrai ? »

Elle n'en doutait pas, et son expression se faisait en retour presque accusatrice.

« Pas vraiment, non, » répondis-je à mi-voix. Je me penchai alors vers l'avant, ne souhaitant pas être entendu par les quelques personnes alentours. « C'est assez compliqué. J'ai été malade pendant longtemps, et je n'ai pas pu grandir normalement. Maintenant, je suis guéri, mais mon corps est resté plus jeune que moi. »

Je savais bien que c'était alambiqué, et dit de façon bien maladroite, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas pour en savoir plus.

« Et donc, quel âge as-tu en réalité ? »

J'hésitai de nouveau un instant, me demandant si ce que j'étais en train de faire était bien raisonnable. Puis je me dis qu'elle avait le droit de savoir, repoussant les questions qui signalaient que, peut-être, si elle n'avait pas été la Winry de ce monde, elle n'aurait eu droit à aucune réponse aussi proche de la vérité.

« En vrai, j'ai un an de moins qu'Ed, » soufflai-je, lui faisant par là comprendre que c'était un secret qu'elle ne devait pas partager.

Elle cligna des yeux, son teint ayant pâli, cherchant intensément sur mon visage un signe trahissant que je me moquais d'elle. Bien sûr, elle n'en trouva aucun. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à me croire. Depuis le début, j'avais remarqué qu'elle me considérait presque comme un enfant, un petit frère, ce qui m'avait amusé et rassuré au début, lorsque j'avais été perdu et que je n'étais que trop heureux de m'appuyer sur elle et sur Ed pour retrouver mes repères et m'adapter à ce nouveau monde.

Puis le temps était passé, et je commençais à m'irriter de voir que, malgré les avancées de mon esprit, mon corps rajeuni me faisait toujours passer pour un jeune garçon. Seul Ed ne me traitait pas différemment, comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés. Cela ne me suffisait plus.

Je décidai donc de lui montrer plus franchement ce que cela voulait dire, abandonnant les vestiges de l'enfant aux cheveux longs que j'avais été au cours des dernières années, vagabondant à la recherche de mon frère idéalisé, ces vestiges dont je ne parvenais pas toujours à me débarrasser mais qui m'étaient très utile pour me dissimuler derrière eux et apparaître aussi jeune que mon corps.

Derrière, il y avait celui qui avait vécu et grandi avec Ed en voyant des choses que nul autre n'avait pu voir, comme deux adultes à demi enfants, celui qui pouvait rivaliser avec son aîné sur les sujets les plus complexes, celui qui avait parfois l'impression d'être le plus dégourdi des deux, pour se voir prouver le contraire l'instant d'après, celui qui avait eu le temps de retrouver tous ses souvenirs et de les intégrer à lui-même au cours des mois précédents. Celui qui avait vécu le nombre d'années qui lui revenaient, de façon certes originale, mais tout de même réelle, l'amenant au début de l'âge adulte.

« D'ailleurs, Ed ne te le dira pas, mais ton vêtement pour le travail te va très bien, et il le pense aussi, » ajoutai-je donc avec un certain sourire en me radossant à ma chaise et en saisissant ma chope de bière pour en boire une gorgée.

Au fond, peut-être que je pouvais m'y habituer, à cette bière. Ce n'était pas vraiment mauvais.

Face à moi, Wenda entrouvrit les lèvres, saisie par l'honnêteté et l'aise de mon ton – que même Ed ne parvenait pas à avoir – ne sachant visiblement quoi en faire. Une légère rougeur passa sur ses joues, et elle regarda sur le côté.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » fit-elle finalement, avant de baisser la tête. « Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à Alfons lorsque tu te comportes comme ça. Avec cette coiffure aussi courte. C'est étrange. »

Ce fut à mon tour de cligner des yeux, craignant d'avoir fait une gaffe, mais elle ramena vers moi un visage réjoui, dissimulant ses peines, s'efforçant de ne pas retourner à ce sujet épineux.

« Comme ça au moins, vous devez gagner suffisamment pour vivre correctement, » fit-elle comme façon de demander si tout allait bien pour nous.

« Oui. Et je sais que je ne serais pas bien si je restais tout le temps à l'intérieur. Je dois réfléchir, » essayai-je d'expliquer, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'imagerie plus évocatrice pour lui décrire l'état dans lequel l'inactivité prolongée pouvait plonger un Elric, au point de lui donner envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs en rugissant. Ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée à dire, si je ne voulais pas détruire la réputation d'Ed, qui était pour cela encore moins patient que moi. « Et toi, tout va bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. J'habite toujours chez mon patron, il me loue une petite chambre à moitié prix, en échange de quoi j'aide sa femme à faire certaines tâches ménagères. Et nous avons pas mal de clients en ce moment. Le pays va mieux. »

Je hochai la tête. « Tant mieux, » soufflai-je.

Ed m'avait expliqué qu'il avait atterri au milieu d'une guerre qui avait ravagé la plupart des pays de ce continent, lesquels commençaient tout juste à s'en remettre. Il m'aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas en voir les effets tous les jours. Ne fût-ce que dans la volonté de chacun de nos collègues de montrer que l'Allemagne était également capable d'innover en matière de sciences, cette volonté qu'avait eue Alfons Heiderich, qui avait permis à Ed de rentrer... et m'avait permis de le suivre.

Wenda se leva, époussetant ses jupons et tablier d'un geste machinal. « D'ailleurs, je vais y retourner, il y a des gens qui attendent. »

Mais je ne la regardais plus vraiment, car à ce moment précis je remarquai la personne qui venait d'arriver derrière elle : Ed, trempé jusqu'aux os, qui tira la chaise à lui dès que la jeune femme s'en fut écartée et s'affala dessus plus qu'il ne s'assit. Ed comme je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

Il passa sa main gantée sur ses yeux, Wenda sursauta, je sentis mes lèvres former leur pli caractéristique exprimant ce mélange d'inquiétude, de désapprobation et de lassitude. Puis il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, la saluant poliment. Cela la fit tressaillir. Elle bafouilla quelques instants, avant de laisser échapper quelques exclamations sur son état et s'éloigner en hâte pour aller chercher une serviette.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée que mon frère se permit une grimace, massant sa cuisse gauche à gestes lents. Un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur m'indiqua que la couverture nuageuse avait crevé, les gens se hâtant pour se mettre à l'abri. Je n'avais rien remarqué, et ne pus donc savoir combien de temps Ed y avait été exposé. Je me penchai en avant pour chuchoter :

« Ton automail ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? »

Ignorant ma question, il parvint à extraire de la poche de sa veste deux morceaux de papiers que l'humidité de son habit avait déjà commencé à faire gondoler. Je compris qu'il me les confiait.

« Nous commençons par Berlin, » m'annonça-t-il.

Je pris les deux billets de train qu'il était allé acheter avec l'argent que nous étions parvenus à économiser au fil des mois en accumulant des petits boulots à droite à gauche en dehors de nos recherches, examinant les caractères d'imprimerie grossiers. Puis je relevai les yeux vers mon frère. Il avait l'air épuisé. Ce genre de temps lui faisait toujours cet effet. Le mouvement de sa main sur sa cuisse ne cessait pas, devenu une habitude, quelque chose qu'il ne remarquait plus.

Et je me demandai une fois de plus pourquoi j'avais été incapable de récupérer ses membres comme il m'avait rendu mon corps.

Il remarqua mon regard et eut un de ces sourires qui me serraient le cœur. De ceux qui n'avaient même pas la force d'en être de vrais.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Al. C'est juste le temps. »

Son regard se perdit à l'extérieur, où la pluie tombait toujours en un rideau grisâtre, accompagnée de notre silence. Il savait comme moi que je n'étais pas dupe. Finalement, il murmura, si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

« Avec ce temps... Je me sens vieux, Al. Vieux et usé... »

Je ramenai aussitôt mon regard vers lui, la gorge serrée. « Ed... »

Mais il savait déjà ce que j'allais dire. Que j'étais désolé pour ses membres, que c'était de ma faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû continuer à souffrir et à supporter ces poids qui le courbaient avant l'âge. Que ce que nous avions l'intention de faire, essayer de retrouver cet alchimiste qui, il y avait si longtemps, nous avait précédés dans ce monde avec son arme destructrice, nous n'y étions pas obligés. Que nous avions peut-être déjà assez donné, que nous avions le droit de passer la main à d'autres personnes, qui verraient que cet homme n'était pas à suivre. Que, quelque part, je commençais à me sentir bien, ici, à München, dans cette boutique chaude et accueillante, avec cette langue qui se faisait familière, et que je savais que c'était également le cas pour lui.

Il savait déjà tout cela. Le sourire en coin qu'il m'adressa en fut la preuve.

« I feel overused, Al. But I don't wanna feel useless. »

Autre langage, autre pays.

Et moi qui avais déjà assez de difficultés rien qu'avec l'allemand... Je retins un soupir.

Ed se pencha alors vers moi, appuyant ses deux coudes sur la table.

« S'il n'y a rien à Berlin, nous passerons à Hamburg. Je suis resté en contact avec Noah et elle pourra s'arranger avec des roms, ils nous aideront à faire le voyage. Et s'il n'y a rien à Hamburg, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de trouver une place sur un bateau pour traverser la Manche. »

Je me remémorai les cartes jaunies et manuscrites qu'il m'avait montrées à mon arrivée, qui m'avaient montré un monde si différent du nôtre. « Vers l'Angleterre ? » fis-je, hésitant.

Ed hocha la tête. « Oui. Ça me paraît une des possibilités, puisque c'est là que j'ai atterri la première... »

Mais il s'interrompit, relevant la tête et regardant sur le côté. Je l'imitai.

Là, une serviette aussi blanche que son visage prête à tomber de ses bras, se tenait Wenda, immobile. Ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux d'Ed, mais je n'avais pas besoin de les voir pour savoir le message qu'ils contenaient.

_Vous partez._

Et, dans notre esprit, à mon frère et à moi, l'accusation.

_Encore._

_

* * *

  
_

_à suivre..._

_Et oui, maintenant, y a de l'anglais aussi... Mais avant tout l'allemand (apprenez l'allemand, c'est bien ! Et non, nous ne faisons pas du tout de propagande) : dans le chapitre précédent, Alphonse travaille sur la déclinaison de l'adjectif, qui est invariable quand attribut (la première série) et se décline différemment quand épithète selon que l'article qui l'accompagne est défini ou pas (pour faire simple). Les phrases veulent dire : le chat est adorable, le chien est laid (ouais, Ed est nul pour trouver des exemples), l'enfant est sage. Wenda intervient parce qu'il se plante, en expliquant que « Hund » est masculin (donc l'adjectif prend er, marque du masculin, c'est y pas beau ?)._

_Quand Ed se pointe, Al lui dit « je suis un enfant sage » et Ed lui répond que non, qu'il croit qu'il est un sale gosse qui ne cherche qu'à imiter le comportement d'un enfant sage. Puis il ajoute : « Ah, dommage, je ne comprends pas » quand Al réplique en Amestrien._

_À la fin de la scène, Al demande à Wenda pourquoi « das brave Kind » devient « des braven Kindes », et elle lui répond que ce n'est pas la même chose, parce que « ein braven Kindes » est un génitif, à savoir le cas du complément du nom en allemand (et en latin aussi, si ça vous intéresse)._

_Voilà, c'est clair ? ^^ (M mode je fais cours d'allemand sur le net, on aura tout vu. Mais c'est fatiguant de blablater comme ça, une pitite review pour nous remettre de nos émotions ?)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Bonjour à tous ! En ces temps déprimants de fin de vacances et de rentrée après l'illusion de possibles festivités éternelles, nous avons décidé d'essayer de vous remonter le moral avec un autre chapitre de cette fic. En espérant qu'il vous plaira comme les autres._

_**W :** À _Resha Tsubaki_ : Bienvenue à bord ! Contentes que cette fic te plaise, on espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Quand au fait que Wenda découvre l'automail d'Ed... Nyeheheheh... Nous n'en dirons pas plus pour le moment._

_**M :** W, arrête de ricaner avec cet air de psychopathe, tu vas faire fuir les lecteurs. À _Sabine02_ : Ben oui, ils ont la bougeotte, que veux-tu, c'est attirant l'idée de sauver le monde et de jouer au super héros. Quant à Wenda, ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener, puisque l'Allemagne reste la seule chose qu'elle a de son enfance. Et de rien pour le comm' sur Pretty Woman, ta fic est super, fallait le dire (NB : ceci est très ouvertement un message de motivation pour pousser son auteure à continuer la rédaction...)_

_**W :** Et c'est qui qui fait peur maintenant ? Bref. À _Naemir_ : Il faut faire de l'allemand ! Mais l'espagnol, c'est bien aussi, c'est juste que personne chez nous n'en a fait (* mode Armstrong * Germanistes de génération en génération, comme par exemple notre grand-père qui... bla bla bla). Et ton Edo est fort réaliste, complètement bigleux. Mais quelle est cette fic dont tu parles ? Toi aussi tu aimes torturer les persos ? Diantre, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, hé hé hé..._

_**M :** Sur cette note pas inquiétante du tout, voici le chapitre, avant que notre blabla ne devienne plus long que lui..._

_**W :** Enjoyyûûûûûûûû !_

* * *

Six jours.

Cela faisait six jours qu'Al était parti.

Sans moi.

Je le regrettais déjà. Après tout, ça n'avait été qu'un gros rhume. J'aurais dû davantage insister, trouver des arguments plus pertinents pour l'accompagner. Ou au moins parvenir à le convaincre d'attendre quelques jours que j'aille un peu mieux. Quelques jours, cela aurait suffi. La preuve, je me sentais déjà complètement guéri.

Seule pour me répondre, et bien sûr pour me contredire, une petite toux revint s'inviter dans ma gorge.

Aussitôt, je repiquai mon nez dans les replis de mon manteau, me demandant pour la énième fois si c'était bien raisonnable d'être dehors dans mon état encore fragile, fusillant du regard l'écharpe posée à côté de moi sur le banc. Hors de question que je remette ce truc qui ne cherchait qu'à m'étouffer à la première occasion.

Après tout, il faisait doux aujourd'hui, j'étais au soleil sur mon banc, j'avais pris soin de bien me couvrir. Et je me sentais suffisamment en forme pour recommencer à me reprocher d'avoir cédé, à me demander ce qui m'avait pris. Je devais presque réfléchir pour m'en souvenir.

Je n'étais pas sorti indemne du temps pluvieux et venteux de Hamburg, et encore moins de la traversée. Entre le froid, les intempéries et mes automails, ça n'avait pas été surprenant, et ma gorge aussi prise que mon nez avant continué à me faire mal même plusieurs jours après notre arrivée.

Nous cherchions toujours cet ex-alchimiste complètement cinglé, des pistes se présentaient, qui pouvaient nous suggérer dans quelle direction il était allé, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas en Allemagne. Mais alors même que nous avions été dans nos recherches, Al s'était rendu compte de mon état, avait commencé à me sommer de me reposer, avait déjà prévu de partir seul.

« Tu dois te remettre et aller voir un médecin, » avait-il dit, les bras croisés, juste après m'avoir dévoilé ses projets.

Assis à la table de la chambre d'hôtel que nous occupions, lui tournant le dos, j'étais resté obstinément penché sur nos notes, furieux à l'idée qu'il songeât à partir sans moi.

« Pas question. »

« Ed, tu traînes cette toux depuis trois semaines. »

« Et ? » Il avait déjà commencé à me donner mal à la tête avec ses reproches. Comme si ça ne m'était pas déjà arrivé assez fréquemment sans ça...

« Et ? » avait-il répliqué. « Et il est temps que tu fasses quelque chose ! »

« Je fais quelque chose : je termine ça et ensuite nous partons _tous les deux_ sur les traces de cet... »

« Non ! » avait-il rugi, avec cette voix déjà plus grave, signe que son corps commençait à rattraper son esprit aiguisé. « J'irai, et j'irai _seul_, et toi tu resteras _ici_ jusqu'à ce que tu te sois débarrassé de cette toux ! »

« Et moi je te dis que nous partirons tous les... »

Mais bien sûr, la toux en question avait profité de cet instant pour me prendre en traître et me pousser à m'arracher les poumons. Ce qui m'avait sur le coup fait atrocement mal. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à passer, Al s'était tenu juste derrière moi, me tapotant le dos et me tendant un verre. Je l'avais saisi d'une main tremblante, espérant qu'il m'aiderait à apaiser le feu dans ma gorge.

« Tu vois ? » avait murmuré Al avec inquiétude, la voix tendue. « Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Il faut que tu te remettes. »

« Je te dis que je vais bien, Al, c'est juste une petite... »

Et je m'étais soudain interrompu, réalisant tout d'un coup pourquoi cette scène m'avait semblé si familière et étrangement déformée. Une kyrielle d'images avaient déferlé dans ma tête, Alfons, son sourire rassurant, sa petite toux innocente, son teint pâle, Alfons, le sang, ses cheveux clairs, le sang, les cernes sous ses yeux, Alfons, sa silhouette amaigrie, le sang, la ligne de ses épaules agitées de soubresauts, Alfons, le sang, le sang, le sang noir sur ses mains blanches...

Une partie de mes émotions avaient dû se voir sur mon visage, car Al s'était penché davantage, légèrement paniqué.

« Ed ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Et en voyant son expression, ce regard qu'il avait eu au chevet de maman aussi, j'avais soudain su que je ne pouvais lui faire subir ce que j'avais vécu. Pas une seconde fois. J'avais donc secoué lentement la tête.

« Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je réalisai juste que tu avais raison. » Il avait cligné des yeux, me comprenant pas comment il avait tout d'un coup pu l'emporter. « Je vais rester ici, aller voir un médecin et me reposer. »

Et j'avais presque prié, en voyant son visage rassuré et son sourire chaleureux, lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il ferait le plus vite possible, j'avais presque prié pour que ce ne soit vraiment rien de grave.

C'était il y a six jours.

Maintenant, je le savais, je n'étais déjà qu'à quelques pas d'une guérison complète, et je me reprochais de l'avoir laissé filer, mort d'inquiétude en me disant que, si ça se trouvait, je l'avais en réalité envoyé vers un trop grand danger. Je savais qui nous poursuivions ! Cet espèce de malade qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer des gens pour ses expériences et à percer des trous dans l'armure de _mon_ frère ! Rien que pour ça, c'était à moi de lui faire payer, rien que pour ça, je n'aurais pas dû laisser Al, désormais si vulnérable, y aller seul.

Et s'il faisait plus que le blesser, cette fois ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

« I still wanna come, » était tout ce que j'avais trouvé le moyen de dire, emmitouflé dans une couverture, le jour de son départ. Je ne l'avais même pas accompagné à la gare. « I still wanna come. »

Crétin !

D'un geste rageur, je refermai le livre que je ne lisais même pas et me levai, retournant vers l'hôtel, vers cette petite chambre exiguë où j'étais seul face à moi-même et à mes inquiétudes. Quitte à me ronger les sangs, autant que ce soit là où je ne risquais pas une rechute. L'air frais ne m'aidait même pas à me changer les idées.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé que je remarquai que j'avais oublié mon écharpe.

Avec un juron, je me laissai tomber sur le lit dont les ressorts grincèrent en protestation, me cachant la lumière du jour en plaçant mon bras devant mes yeux, trop vidé de mon énergie pour retourner la chercher. Elle ne me servait pas, de toute façon. Je n'arrivais jamais à la garder sur moi plus de dix minutes.

J'en connaissais une qui serait bien mécontente, si elle le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si tu me voyais... Hein, Wenda ? »

Mais seul le silence était là pour me répondre.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_* yeux suppliants genre chaton sous la pluie qu'Al va forcément recueillir * Review... ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Note de l'auteure M :_**_ En ce jour de fête, car j'ai enfin fini mes partiels (comment, j'avais déjà dit ça ? Eh ben en fait j'en avais encore DEUX ! Compatissez avec moi :'( ), voici un autre chapitre… où vous n'allez rien comprendre, nyah nyah, nyah. Mais n'hésitez pas à formuler des hypothèses, celui qui gagne aura droit à... quelque chose. (suspense bis) Quant à ce qui arrive à ce pauvre innocent et si vulnérable Alphonse parti tout seul dans le vaste monde sur les traces d'un psychopathe... Vous allez devoir attendre pour le savoir, car nous sommes diaboliques. Nous avouons que je nous ne nous étions pas attendues à ce que son sort vous inquiète tant. ^^'' Désolées._

**_W :_**_ Mais à part ça, nous vous remercions tous et toutes pour vos commentaires ! À _**_Matsuyama_**_ : notre thèse est qu'Edward est certes aveugles mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments de romantique désespéré paersuadé que sa dulcinée ne l'aimera jamais en retour... Et pour le coup de la vis, peut-être le gag en question a-t-il eu un rôle inconscient, nous n'en savons rien._

**_M :_**_ À _**_Sabine02_**_ : Tu verras ce qui arrive à Al, oui... Dans longtemps en fait. Nous l'avons dit, nous sommes diaboliques ! Et encore de rien pour la review, contente de savoir que l'histoire ne risque pas de ne jamais finir comme ça arrive si souvent ^^_

**_W :_**_ À _**_Resha Tsubaki_**_ : Oui, le médecin voit son automail, mais c'est également le cas dans le film, donc nous nous sommes dit que ça allait aller, surtout si Al était encore là pour faire des yeux de chat abandonné en disant « ne dites rien à personne, s'il vous plaîîîît... » Quant à Wenda entendant parler de Winry... Eh bien tu vois... 8D Tu verras plus tard !_

**_M :_**_ À _**_Naemir_**_ : de plus en plus longs tes commentaires ! Ça nous fait de la lecture, oué ! Et oui, Ed a quelques tendances suicidaires se traduisant dans sa tendance à ne ne pas prendre soin de lui alors que certaines personnes voudraient qu'ils le fassent. Que veux-tu... * soupir navré *_

**_W :_**_ Mais ne nous attardons pas plus, voici le chapitre, tous chaud tout beau (enfin, façon de parler...). Enjoy !_

* * *

Elle les détestait.

Elle les détestait tous.

Elle les détestait, tous ces gens, tous ces adultes qui lui avaient dit que sa maman n'était plus là, et qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec tous ces autres enfants dans cette grande maison froide qui ne sentait pas bon le parfum et la cuisine.

Ils essayaient de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas de maman, mais elle, elle savait que c'était faux, elle savait qu'elle avait une maman, une vraie maman qui lui souriait, cuisinait bien et lui chantait des chansons le soir dans leur lit, celui qui était dans le coin de la pièce, près du poêle, là où il faisait plus chaud. Ils espéraient sans doute qu'elle allait oublier parce qu'elle était petite, si petite par rapport à eux, parce qu'elle était toute seule.

Mais non. Elle se souvenait, elle voulait se souvenir pour toujours.

Elle les détestait aussi, tous les autres enfants dans cette trop grande maison aux murs trop longs et trop blancs. Ils jouaient, ils riaient, ils étaient plus grands qu'elle et en profitaient, ils étaient méchants ou bien ils l'ignoraient. Elle ne savait pas quel était le pire.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de penser aux parents qu'ils avaient, ils imitaient les adultes et lui répétaient qu'elle n'avait plus de maman, ou bien ils restaient dans leur coin, ne pensant qu'à elle ne savait quoi. Eux, c'étaient peut-être les meilleurs. Ils lui ressemblaient un peu. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient à leur maman, se répétaient tout le temps qu'il ne devaient pas oublier, pour être sûrs.

Elle les détestait, ces femmes qui essayaient de jouer les mamans, mais qui étaient trop jeunes ou trop vieilles, qui faisaient semblant ou qui en faisaient trop, qui l'obligeaient à se lever le matin comme elles le voulaient, à s'habiller comme elles le décidaient, qui l'emmenaient dans une grande salle pleine de grandes tables et non près du poêle chaud pour manger, qui lui disaient de faire plein de choses, comme de se coiffer et de les accompagner, qui la contraignaient à écouter leurs chansons le soir, des chansons qui n'étaient pas bien chantées, mettant des accents et intonations n'importe où, pensant que cela ne servait à rien d'ajouter de vraies notes toutes chaudes d'amour.

Elle les détestait tous.

Et elle s'était enfuie.

Personne ne l'avait cherchée, et s'ils l'avaient fait, elle se serait cachée. Et ils ne l'auraient pas trouvée.

Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'elle pour survivre, elle et tout ce qu'elle avait déjà observé. Qu'il y avait des endroits, des heures et des personnes à éviter. Qu'il y avait des avantages à tirer de sa taille et de sa petite bouille. Qu'il y avait certaines maisons qui lui rappelaient presque la sienne, où certaines personnes étaient presque heureuses de la voir, la prenaient en pitié et lui donnaient parfois quelque chose à manger, si elle n'y venait pas trop souvent.

De ces maisons, elle en avait tout un réseau dans toute la ville, elle connaissait toutes les rues, les pauvres comme les riches. Elle était une ombre si petite que nul ne la remarquait, capable de se faufiler dans les coins, capable de se fondre dans celle des autres.

Car cela surtout, elle l'avait compris. Qu'il y avait certaines personnes qui ne savaient pas se garder en un seul morceau. Qui n'étaient jamais tout à fait à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, toujours préoccupées par quelqu'un d'autre, par un avenir, par un passé, par ces pensées qu'elle avait appris à faire taire en elle-même. Qui semaient derrière elles sans s'en rendre compte une foule de petites choses qui n'étaient pas que leur temps ou leur attention. Qui ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elle était juste derrière pour les ramasser, pour survivre essentiellement grâce à elles. Qui finissaient toujours par disparaître, ne regardant pas en traversant une rue, ne soignant pas un rhume un peu grave, ne parvenant pas à garder leur argent, ne préservant pas leur magasin de la faillite, ne retenant pas leur famille qui partait.

Il fallait en changer souvent. Il suffisait juste de savoir comment les repérer. Au milieu d'une foule, voir celui qui ressortait, celui qui avait un certain regard, une certaine posture, qui n'était pas tout à fait présent dans ce monde, comme s'il appartenait à un autre.

Elle était devenue très douée, pour les remarquer, avec son regard perçant, derrière ses airs doux et juvéniles, très rapidement.

Grâce au dernier, elle avait survécu pendant tout l'hiver.

Pas lui.

Elle devait maintenant en trouver un autre.

Aussi, quand elle l'avait aperçu, lui, lui qui ressortait avec ses cheveux trop vifs, son regard trop chargé, sa démarche légèrement irrégulière, son livre qui ne le distrayait même pas, ses pensées trop nombreuses qui tournoyaient tout autour de lui, elle s'était tapie à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle avait épié, elle avait attendu, comme un chien de chasse à l'arrêt. Elle avait observé, flairant la piste.

Il était resté longtemps, seul sur ce banc, avec un air légèrement abandonné, un air de reproche, un air d'inquiétude, un air étrangement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors, comme s'il était vraiment d'un autre monde que celui-ci, essayant de suivre par l'esprit quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Elle le sentait.

Puis cela avait été trop, il s'était levé, il s'était éloigné.

Mais il avait laissé l'écharpe sur le banc.

Même s'il revenait la chercher, il ne la retrouverait jamais.

En un clin d'œil, elle avait bondi.

Désormais, il ne s'agissait plus que de suivre, de ne plus lâcher, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux deux disparaisse. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas elle, comme d'habitude.

Elle avait trouvé sa proie.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Si vous voulez en savoir plus, laissez une review ! ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Note de l'auteure M :_**_ Voilà la suite, rapidement car elle est courte ! Mais j'espère qu'elle répondra à quelques unes de vos questions..._

**_W :_**_ Si vous avez des plaintes, adressez-les à M, qui a soudainement été prise d'un élan poétique moderne et s'est amusée à faire des vers libres. Je décline toute responsabilité. Je me contente juste de vous remercier encore pour vos reviews, longues comme brèves : les différents formats, c'est parfait pour faire un menu entrée/plat/dessert. Mais je vais me taire, car il ne faudrait pas que notre blabla soit vraiment aussi long que le chapitre. Je forcerai M à poster le prochain rapidement pour se racheter, ne vous en faites pas (air sadique). En attendant, enjoy !_

* * *

Sur les rives de la Tamise, il y avait deux étrangers.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Mais l'un suivait l'autre, depuis quelque temps.

Comme l'ombre qu'elle était.

L'autre semblait être le soleil qui l'attirait.

Le soleil qui, sous une apparence d'indifférence, avait déjà tout remarqué.

Il oubliait souvent son repas derrière lui, ou l'abandonnait sur le quai pendant un instant.

Un instant était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il ne le retrouvait jamais.

Elle mangeait.

Il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Il continuait.

Un jour, il ne s'était pas éloigné suffisamment, il était juste descendu plus près de la berge, là où les pierres laissaient la place à des herbes humides, il s'était allongé sans se soucier de mouiller ses vêtements.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Elle s'était enfuie.

Mais elle avait continué à le suivre.

Le lendemain, il avait recommencé.

Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse comme s'il n'était pas là.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait commencé à parler.

Au bout de plus longtemps encore, elle avait commencé à répondre.

Si quelqu'un était passé à ces moments-là, il aurait pu voir le soleil et l'ombre discuter.

Mais personne ne passait jamais dans ce coin reculé.

Sauf les chats, parce que plus personne n'était là pour s'occuper d'eux.

Elle avait cessé d'hésiter lorsqu'il allait trouver sa place sur la berge.

Il avait arrêté de s'allonger de tout son long, parce qu'il devait soigner sa santé.

Il ne se retournait pas.

Elle le suivait toujours.

Ce n'était qu'à cet endroit précis qu'ils avaient rendez-vous et se rencontraient sans se voir.

Il dut réaliser qu'il l'apprivoisait.

Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais elle l'appréciait.

Ils étaient toujours deux inconnus.

Un jour, il s'était allongé de nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas semblé le remarquer, déjà à mi-chemin dans le morceau de pain qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Je m'appelle Edward, » avait-il dit.

Il avait attendu.

Elle n'avait pas répondu.

Ils avaient continué comme si de rien n'était.

Désormais, il s'asseyait de nouveau.

Sur les rives de la Tamise, il y avait deux étrangers.

Cinq jour plus tard, elle chuchota.

« Moi, c'est Nina. »

Il se retourna brusquement, sans même le remarquer.

Elle croisa son regard.

Elle s'enfuit.

Définitivement, cette fois-ci.

Il avait rompu le pacte tacite.

Sur les rives de la Tamise, il y avait un étranger.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Review quand même ? (air suppliant)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonsoir ! Comme promis, le prochain chapitre assez rapidement livré parce que (on a rien d'autre à faire) le précédent était court. Vous voulez savoir si Ed va faire une rechute mortelle ? Vous voulez savoir si la petite Nina va mourir de faim toute seule après s'être enfuie ? Vous voulez savoir si Al agonise dans d'atroces souffrances au moment même où nous parlons ? Eh eh, eh bien vous allez voir..._

_**W :** Laissant M ricaner comme la sadique inavouée qu'elle est, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires ! Naemir, contente que le côté poétique t'ait plu. Sabine02, désolée que ça ait été un peu difficile à comprendre, M est parfois bizarre et suivre la logique de son cerveau reviendrait à essayer de suivre Ed dans un de ses délires alchimiques cosmiques quand on n'a jamais ouvert un livre sur cette science. Matsuyama, pourquoi t'étais sûre que c'était Nina ? Tsss... Ça casse tout le suspense. Mais oui, ça a dû être un choc... Cependant, laissons la place à l'histoire, ennûjjoyyû !_

* * *

Il la tenait tout contre son cœur.

« Pardon. Pardon d'être parti. »

Les pneus d'une voiture crissèrent soudainement dans la rue, faisant hurler un klaxon et rugir un moteur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant emmêlée dans ses draps, la respiration vive.

Un rêve. Encore un.

Se dépêtrant de la literie, elle se redressa, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, là où quelques instants plus tôt une autre s'était aventurée. _Sa_ main droite, rugueuse et chaude, dépourvue de gant.

Elle eut un petit grognement moqueur. La preuve que ç'avait été un rêve. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans ses gants. Cela l'avait surprise, lors de l'anniversaire d'Alfons, de voir qu'il ne les quittait pas même dans leur petite habitation exiguë, mais elle n'avait pas osé demandé quoi que ce fût.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû.

Se levant, elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre, environnée par le calme frais et engourdi d'une matinée oisive. La boutique n'ouvrait pas aujourd'hui, laissant à ses employeurs le loisir de se reposer et lui offrant une journée de libre. Elle passa rapidement sous la douche tiède, enfila ses vêtements et attacha ses cheveux. Tout d'abord en une queue de cheval haute, juste pour voir ce que cela faisait, avant d'opter pour un chignon relâché reposant sur sa nuque, bien moins contraignant que celui, haut, qu'elle devait supporter durant des journées entières lorsqu'elle travaillait. L'autre coiffure ne lui allait pas. C'était stupide de l'essayer juste parce qu'_il_ la portait avec une telle aise.

Rien ne valait les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Toujours sans aucun bruit, elle récupéra une veste dans les poches de laquelle elle glissa ses clefs et son porte feuille, avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas léger. Sa jupe brune voletait autour de ses mollets, lui cachant parfois la vue de ses chaussures lacées plus ou moins informes mais si confortables.

Dehors, malgré l'heure précoce, un vent doux soufflait, attaquant l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'accrochait encore aux pavés. Elle laissa sa veste ouverte, défaisant le premier bouton de son chemisier. Elle avait noté qu'_il_ ne l'attachait jamais, ce bouton, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter le contact serré d'un col de chemise sur sa gorge. Ou bien comme s'il n'avait jamais la patience de s'apprêter jusque là, s'arrêtant à la décence et rejetant l'élégance soignée.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

À cette heure matinale, il y avait encore peut de monde, et surtout aucune voiture, ces dernières ayant été rentrées pour l'hiver. Rares étaient ceux qui se risquaient à les employer avec ces conditions de conduite. La scène qui l'avait réveillée en était la preuve. Cependant, certain magasins commençaient déjà à ouvrir, et elle n'était pas contre une petite promenade dans un tel calme, maintenant que le temps se faisait meilleur et moins irrégulier. Elle se demanda vaguement quel visage du ciel se présentait à _lui_, lui dont les humeurs semblaient tant influencées par lui, lui que les jours de pluie rendaient toujours morose ou acerbe.

Elle ne pouvait le savoir.

La mercière se souvenait d'elle et lui fit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'elle entra dans sa boutique. Avec la conjoncture économique qui commençait à s'améliorer, l'arrêt de l'inflation galopante, la boulangerie se portait mieux, les clients dépensaient plus, et le patron avait gentiment décidé d'augmenter son salaire. Elle avait décidé de fêter ça en se procurant de quoi se faire quelques autres vêtements. Et aussi de quoi coudre un petit ensemble pour la petite Elsa qui venait juste de naître, entourée par les fleurs que vendait sa mère et par les attentions de son père attendri. _Il_ serait sans doute amusé en voyant le spectacle que cet officier, si sérieux lorsqu'il était en fonction, donnait dès qu'il était près d'elle.

Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais l'occasion de l'être.

Ses achats terminés, elle retourna à sa chambre où elle déposa le tout, fit un crochet par la cuisine où elle aida la femme de son patron à préparer le repas, qu'ils mangèrent dans le silence jovial qui leur était propre, respecté même par leurs deux filles de dix et douze ans. Puis, voyant que le temps se maintenait au beau, elle décida de ressortir, sachant que les pluies ne seraient revenues que trop vite pour la cloitrer à l'intérieur, au-dessus de ses fils et de ses aiguilles.

Sans l'avoir prévu, elle finit par entrer dans un cinéma. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'aucun film, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu. Ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant, Alfons avait toujours insisté sur son incapacité à oublier ses recherches pour plus de quelques instants, incapable de comprendre ce qui le poussait ainsi.

Elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Le film était intéressant et, comme souvent remarqua-t-elle, émouvant. Une famille séparée par la guerre, une mère qui attendait ses hommes, un père qui cherchait son fils, un fils qui se cherchait, aidé en cela par une jeune infirmière bénévole qui plus tard devenait son épouse dévouée. Cela éveilla chez elle plus d'un souvenir, d'elle-même, de ses oncles, de ses parents.

_Il_ ne parlait jamais de sa famille, ni de son passé. Elle n'en connaissait que la version qu'ils avaient élaborée pour expliquer l'arrivée d'Alphonse : ce dernier était resté avec leur père, leur père était décédé, Alphonse avait rejoint son frère. Rien d'autre. Rien sur sa mère. Rien sur son passé.

Peut-être cette fable fantaisiste qu'elle avait eue d'Alfons en était la métaphore.

Le jour déclinait déjà lorsqu'elle ressortit. Elle fit un détour pour rentrer, longeant l'Isar dont les eaux étaient encore partiellement gelées. Avec les ombres s'allongeait le froid. Avant d'être arrivée, elle avait resserré sa veste contre elle. Elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin vers sa chambre, en conclut que la famille était sortie pour l'après-midi comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, prenant cela comme une invitation à choisir quel serait le repas du soir. Elle s'y mit directement, remarquant que tout ce dont elle avait besoin était à sa disposition, signe que la patronne avait passé la matinée au marché. Elle n'avait jamais cuisiné pour _lui_, elle ne savait pas qui s'occupait d'ordinaire des repas chez eux.

Sans doute Gracia. Ou, peut-être, Alphonse. Albrecht.

Comme à chaque fois, la famille se montra heureusement surprise en voyant que tout était prêt à son arrivée. Elle reposa le journal sur la petite table à côté de l'entrée du salon, mangea avec elle, se retira tôt, sachant qu'elle devait se lever encore plus tôt le lendemain pour reprendre le travail. Mais, une fois dans sa chambre, elle ne souffla pas tout de suite sa bougie. Assise sur une chaise devant la petite table surmontée d'un miroir qui lui servait de coiffeuse, elle s'autorisa un petit instant de coquetterie, se maquillant légèrement et coiffant sa chevelure avec soin. Elle considérait qu'une jeune femme seule n'avait pas à sortir ainsi, c'était vanité si elle ne le faisait pas pour une occasion précise. S'_il_ était resté, peut-être aurait-il pu la provoquer, cette occasion, et la voir telle qu'elle était en ce moment.

Il était inutile d'y penser.

Se relevant, elle se dévêtit, frémissant légèrement au contact de l'air frais de sa chambre. Pourtant, elle n'enfila pas tout de suite sa chemise de nuit ni ne se réfugia sous ses draps rugueux. Elle se retourna vers le miroir, nue. Il ne lui renvoyait qu'une image partielle d'elle-même. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle savait que son corps, bien proportionné, n'avait aucune réelle imperfection, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Sauf... Ses doigts effleurèrent son épaule gauche, là où deux cicatrices de forme vaguement circulaire se détachaient sur sa peau pourtant pâle.

Elle s'assit lentement sur son lit, se souvenant des râles gutturaux, des murmures fiévreux, des mutismes inébranlables, de ses gestes et pas pressés, de l'attaque, de ses propres blessures. Elle avait eu de la chance, les deux balles n'avaient touché aucun point vital, n'avaient laissé aucune séquelle dans ses mouvements. Il n'y avait que ces marques torturées, qu'il n'était pas difficile de dissimuler. Qu'aurait-_il_ dit, s'il les avait vues ?

Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré envers elle-même, elle enfila son vêtement de nuit, retourna à sa table pour ôter son maquillage superficiel. Puis elle souffla sa bougie et alla se faufiler sous ses draps, serrant la couverture de laine autour de ses épaules, se morigénant intérieurement. Elle était stupide.

Elle pensait trop à lui. Ou plutôt avait tendance à tout ramener à lui.

Et elle se demandait s'il lui arrivait de penser à elle.

Juste un peu.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Comment ? Nous ? Sadiques ? Une review pourrait nous rendre plus sympas... :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! En ces temps victorieux de lessive accomplie et d'inspiration, voici la suite. Je pense que ça te plaira, Naemir. Et Matsuyama aussi. ^^ Et Resha Tsubaki a raison, Wenda semble (un peu) amoureuse sur le coup. Par contre, contrairement à ce que dit Sabine02, ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes sadiques, pas du tooouuuut (air innocent avec fausse auréole d'ange)..._

_**W :** Et nous vous remercions encore pour les reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir d'apprendre que vous suivez l'histoire et qu'elle vous plaît. En plus, ça me donne des arguments pour obliger M à écrire davantage quand les coups de clef-à-molette à la Winry ne marchent plus... N'hésitez donc pas à continuer d'en donner ! Et en attendant, enjoy !_

* * *

Je me demandais s'il lui arrivait de penser à moi.

Juste un peu.

Surtout le soir, lorsque je déployais l'écharpe qu'il avait abandonnée pour la draper autour de mon corps fluet. Elle était chaude, elle m'aidait à rester en vie une journée de plus. J'en étais sûre. Je me demandais pourquoi je me sentais mieux lorsqu'elle était contre moi. Peut-être parce qu'elle était magique, comme me l'avait raconté maman. Avec son odeur légèrement piquante, légèrement métallique, délicieuse. Celle qui me faisait éternuer, lorsque je la pressais trop contre mon visage.

Je ne sortais plus sans elle. Même si c'était dangereux, même si je risquais à tout instant de rencontrer plus fort que moi, quelqu'un qui déciderait qu'elle lui revenait de droit parce qu'il était plus grand, plus fort. Un de ces adultes.

Je les détestais toujours.

Mais lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Je me souvenais encore de son regard, lorsqu'il m'avait regardée, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit, c'était la règle, il le savait. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait triché, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait eu l'air aussi étonné, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'étais dit qu'il allait pleurer.

Il avait eu peur, et cela m'avait fait peur aussi, alors j'étais partie.

Je ne voulais pas revenir, car je ne voulais pas rencontrer sa frayeur de nouveau. Je savais que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Les gens normaux. Je savais qu'ils n'aimaient pas me voir, ils n'aimaient pas ma présence, parasite à peine humain. Je savais que je les effrayais.

C'était la première fois que cela me dérangeait autant d'en voir la preuve.

Je dormais mal, et je marchais beaucoup. J'avais faim. J'avais soif. J'avais froid, sauf autour de mon cou, là où l'écharpe enchantée demeurait et m'enlaçait toujours chaleureusement. Je ne voulais pas retourner au fleuve et revoir ce regard. Mais je ne voulais pas chercher un autre étranger. Je ne pouvais pas.

Surtout quand, au détour d'une ruelle, je le vis. Mon étranger.

Il n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais il était comme d'habitude, complètement ailleurs. Cette fois-ci, son nez était collé à une vitrine. Une boutique où on vendait des livres. J'eus l'impression que nos regards se croisaient dans le reflet plaqué sur le verre.

Puis il sembla m'ignorer, me fuir, il entra dans ce magasin dont l'accès m'était interdit.

Il y resta longtemps.

Je ne pouvais bouger.

J'avais les pieds et les mains gelés.

Puis il ressortit, saluant le vendeur avec un sourire, trois livres en main. Ce n'était pas juste. Il était censé être inquiet. Il était censé être toujours préoccupé. Il était censé se demander où j'étais passée. Il n'étais pas censé pouvoir sourire comme ça. Comme si de rien n'était.

Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, descendit les quelques marches menant au trottoir, releva la tête une fois arrivé. Et croisa mon regard, toujours plantée à la sortie de ma ruelle. J'étais furieuse.

Il se figea. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais, peut-être à ce qu'il fuie encore, peut-être à ce qu'il ait peur. Je ne m'attendais pas à toutes les émotions qui passèrent sur son visage, de la surprise, du soulagement, de la joie, un peu, mais surtout, surtout de la douleur. De la tristesse. Comme si j'étais déjà un fantôme qui à tout instant allait disparaître. Puis cela disparut lorsqu'il détourna le regard, regardant de droite et de gauche pour voir s'il pouvait traverser la route sans danger.

Il allait venir droit vers moi. Il se moquait des règles du jeu.

Je me détournai et retournai dans ma ruelle.

Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, au coin, je regardai s'il était toujours là. S'il avait remarqué mon départ.

Il s'était déjà engagé à ma suite.

Je continuai ma route. Je l'attendais à chaque tournant. C'était étrange. Je l'avais toujours suivi. Maintenant, c'était lui qui me suivait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir demander à maman : dis, c'est permis, d'inverser les rôles dans un jeu ? C'est possible de changer les règles comme on veut ? Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors j'inventais.

Au fur et à mesure, je le menai peu à peu jusqu'à ma cachette.

Il ne passa pas aussi inaperçu que moi, mais il sembla se dépêtrer sans mal du seul qui se risqua à l'aborder malgré son assurance étrange. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tomber ainsi face à un simple coup de poing droit et de genou gauche.

L'endroit où je dormais m'apparut encore plus étroit lorsque j'y arrivai, avec juste son morceau de drap usé, qui était la seule chose que nul ne voyait l'intérêt de me dérober. Lui aussi, je le détestais. L'étranger semblait trop grand pour y tenir. Pourtant il y parvint, n'émettant aucun jugement. Tapie dans mon coin, je le regardais avec méfiance, comme s'il était un intrus, alors que c'était moi qui l'avait amené.

Je ne comprenais rien.

Au bout d'un moment, il me lança un nouveau coup d'œil, avant de saisir l'un de ses livres et de l'ouvrir. L'exposant dans le fin rayon de lumière qu'une fissure laissait passer, il commença à lire. À voix haute.

Je reconnus aussitôt sa façon si particulière de prononcer les mots, de lire les phrases avec un rythme bizarre. À chaque fois que je l'entendais, cela me donnait presque envie de rire. Puis je me mis à écouter ce qu'il disait.

C'était une histoire.

Comme celles que maman me racontait, avant. Cela me poussa à me rapprocher, à me retrouver bien vite blottie contre lui, contre sa chaleur, contre le bourdonnement de sa voix grave, attentive et somnolente. Je sentais à peine sa main caresser le dessus de mon crâne d'un geste absent et machinal. Je n'entendais plus rien de l'extérieur. Nous étions isolés, petit cocon confortable qui était à la fois tellement comme la maison et tellement différent. Si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais tout m'imaginer comme avant.

Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, juste un instant...

Lorsque je les rouvris, il s'était tu. Ce n'était plus lui sur lequel je m'appuyais, ni sur le sol dur et froid, mais sur quelque chose que je n'avais pas senti depuis longtemps : un matelas. Ce n'étaient plus de fins rayons de soleil qui éclairaient la scène, mais une bougie posée sur un bureau, projetant une lumière jaune et douce. Ce n'était plus le silence de la misère qui m'entourait, mais celui, moelleux, d'une chambre juste assez grande, entrecoupé parfois par le léger crissement d'une plume sur le papier.

Entre mes paupières entrouvertes, je vis sa silhouette penchée sur des feuilles couvertes d'écriture et de schémas, son expression absorbée et concentrée.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Normalement, j'aurais dû me sentir mal, paniquer à l'idée de me retrouver dans un environnement inconnu, inquiète en ne sachant pas comment j'y étais arrivée, observer tout autour de moi, prévoir déjà de m'enfuir, attendre le bon moment...

Mais je n'en fis rien.

Je me contentai de le regarder quelques instants. Puis de refermer les yeux, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans les draps du lit qui m'enveloppait. Si chauds. Si accueillants. Je me sentais si bien.

Mieux que depuis si longtemps.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Mais Al dans tout ça ? Tout le monde l'oublie ? Si vous voulez le voir revenir un jour, reviewez !_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le suspense que nous avons instauré en attendant si longtemps pour poster le chapitre suivant... (En fait, ne nous lapidez pas, la semaine était chargée et le temps a passé si vite que nous ne l'avons même pas vu... Nostra culpa) Nous espérons que son contenu vous rendra cléments envers nous._

_**W :** Et nous vous remercions encore pour vos commentaires. Enfin, nous remercions **Naemir** (oui, c'est cool qu'Ed ait recueilli Nina, mais c'est pas trop comme si sa conscience lui laissait le choix) et **Sabine02** (Où est Al ? Eh bieeeen... Tu vas voir !) mais **Matsuyama** n'est plus autorisée à moins de 7000 km d'Edo-sama pour ses sous-entendus louches et irrespectueux (attention, W mode guerre on). Mais à part ça, nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture, enjoy !_

* * *

Je me retrouvai de nouveau devant une porte, hésitant à en franchir le seuil, un morceau de papier froissé serré contre ma paume, le regardant avant de relever les yeux vers le bâtiment juste devant moi. Seulement, cette fois-ci, je ne me trouvais pas devant une accueillante boutique, mais devant un de ces petits immeubles de briques de qualité médiocre que seule Londres m'avait montrés jusqu'alors. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si je connaissais l'ensemble des capitales de l'Europe.

En tout cas, il était évident que ceux qui habitaient là ne roulaient pas sur l'or.

Tenté d'enchaîner à la suite l'ensemble des jurons que je connaissais dans toutes les langues – entre l'amestrien, un semblant de xinois, mon allemand, mon anglais, et quelques mots de danois et de hollandais attrapés au détour de la bise parmi les marins du navire, je commençais à en connaître un bon nombre – je poussai la porte grinçante et pénétrai dans le bâtiment.

Quel idiot j'avais été ! Laisser Ed seul, malade, dans un pays – un monde – étranger, et ne pas me rendre compte qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de glisser l'ensemble de nos économies dans ma valise pour assurer mes dépenses au cours de mon voyage ! Je le connaissais, pourtant, je _savais_ comment il était. Un crétin ne sachant pas quel était le juste milieu entre l'abnégation la plus totale et l'égoïsme le plus élevé, qui trouvait toujours le moyen de me mettre hors de moi. Il avait encore réussi ! _J'étais _hors de moi !

Et j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

Depuis que j'avais réalisé, en regardant mon budget fixé à l'avance, qu'il englobait l'ensemble de la monnaie que nous étions parvenus à rassembler vaille que vaille. Depuis que j'avais réalisé qu'il était seul, sans défenses, atteint par je ne savais quel virus ou bactérie qui allait le clouer au lit pour des jours, peut-être plus. Depuis que j'avais additionné ces deux faits pour comprendre qu'il risquait à tout instant de se faire jeter à la rue, ou pire, pour être incapable de payer la petite chambre où nous avions atterri.

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Je tentais de me raisonner tandis que je montais les marches d'un escalier trop branlant à mon goût – j'étais bien heureux de ne plus être une lourde armure de métal, il n'aurait pas tenu sous son poids – alléguant qu'il avait bien dû se remettre, s'il avait décidé soudainement qu'une chambre d'hôtel n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour séjourner sur le long terme, qu'il avait bien dû se débrouiller correctement, s'il avait de quoi se louer une habitation, même si elle était vieille, petite et miteuse comme le reste des lieux, qu'il allait sans doute bien, car c'était mon frère.

En effet, il savait que s'il avait laissé quoi que ce soit de grave lui arriver, il allait avoir affaire à moi.

J'atteignis le dernier palier, juste sous les toits, où les planches étaient grises de poussière. Il n'y avait que deux portes qui se faisaient face, et mon papier m'indiquait que la clef que l'on m'avait donnée avec lui à la réception de l'hôtel permettait d'ouvrir celle de gauche. Le cœur battant lourdement, je me dirigeai dans cette direction et entrepris de l'ouvrir.

Je ne pouvais nier qu'il m'avait manqué, ce crétin, ces quelques mois de séparation m'ayant étrangement rappelé les années de solitude, avec une mélancolie renforcée par la présence en moi de tous ces souvenirs où j'étais une armure si proche de lui. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension à l'idée de lui communiquer les informations que j'avais rassemblées tant bien que mal.

Ces informations qui rendaient tout bien plus compliqué. Ou incroyablement plus simple.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et je pénétrai dans un minuscule vestibule donnant sur un couloir encore plus étroit et mal éclairé. Lorsque j'y passai la tête, je crus voir du coin de l'œil une ombre se volatiliser derrière la porte de droite. Mais mes oreilles m'indiquèrent que quelqu'un écrivait et feuilletait des papiers dans la pièce située sur ma gauche. Je choisis donc cette direction.

« Hello ? » fis-je dans le silence légèrement résonnant des lieux.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir un petit salon chichement meublé pour servir de cuisine, salle à manger, étude, espace de vie et même chambre – je remarquai aussitôt les draps étendus sur un canapé usé – avant qu'Ed, assis à une table, n'émerge de ses travaux et ne laisse son visage s'illuminer.

« Al ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant et venant à ma rencontre.

Je laissai tomber ma valise à côté de moi pour lui rendre son accolade enjouée et ferme, me réjouissant de voir qu'il avait bel et bien retrouvé toute sa vigueur. Il me tint ensuite par les épaules, comme si j'étais un ami perdu de vue depuis bien trop longtemps.

Un léger froncement de sourcils gracia son front pâli par l'absence chronique de soleil dont semblait souffrir ce pays.

« T'aurais pas encore grandi, toi ? » fit-il d'une voix tendue.

« Ce doivent être mes chaussures qui donnent cet effet là, » répondis-je avec aisance.

C'était devenu mon argument fétiche depuis que j'avais remarqué qu'Ed avait renoncé à ses bottes aux semelles épaisses et que j'étais bien parti pour le dépasser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant me parler amestrien. Cela ne me donnait que davantage l'impression d'être rentré à la maison.

Il laissa retomber ses mains avec une moue dubitative avant de croiser les bras.

« Mouais. Et depuis quand tu as arrêté de te raser ? »

Je passai une main sur mon menton où se dressaient par-ci par-là quelques poils épars, effet secondaire un peu gênant mais nécessaire de ma puberté retardée.

« À vrai dire, je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'en occuper dans le train, j'avais trop peur de m'égorger sans le vouloir avec tous les cahots. Et j'ai foncé droit ici après mon arrivée. »

La mention du voyage nous rappela à tous deux les raisons de notre séparation.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

J'hésitai un instant. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Et comment allait-il réagir ?

« Oui et non. » Je réfléchis, puis optai pour la vérité. « Je n'ai pas trouvé de lieu où il aurait résidé durablement et laissé éventuellement des notes ou quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai un certain nombre de raisons de croire qu'il n'est pas resté plus de quelques semaines en Angleterre. » Je m'arrêtai, puis m'efforçai de continuer en voyant Ed hocher la tête, patient. « Il semble presque sûr qu'il soit parti aux États-Unis, et ce le plus vite possible. »

Le silence revint. Anxieux, j'attendis. J'attendis le verdict d'Ed, qui allait décider si cela valait la peine de continuer, qui allait choisir si nous devions sacrifier davantage ou pas. J'attendis en sachant que mon regard trahissait tout ce que je ne disais pas, tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs, toutes mes convictions naissantes. Que cela faisait bien longtemps que cet homme était là-bas, et qu'il était sans doute déjà trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et surtout que je ne voulais pas aller jusque là. Berlin, Hamburg, l'Angleterre même, c'était d'accord, ce n'était pas trop loin. Mais les États-Unis... c'était sans doute tellement différent. Et à l'autre bout du monde. Cela nous prendrait des mois rien que pour y aller, si tant est que le navire ne fasse pas naufrage.

Je savais que, si nous nous y rendions, nous ne pourrions sans doute jamais revenir en arrière. Or, je voulais retourner en Allemagne. Je voulais rentrer. Je voulais voir si l'enfant de madame Hughes était une fille, s'ils l'avaient appelée Élysia, si son père avait acheté un appareil photo juste pour l'occasion. Je voulais franchir le seuil d'une certaine boulangerie pour y acheter des petits pains ou essayer d'y boire une chope de bière en entier pour une fois.

Et je savais qu'Ed le désirait tout autant que moi, si ce n'était plus.

Tout en ayant conscience qu'il était incapable d'écouter ses propres envies par moments, qu'il avait de fortes chances de se rendre malheureux à force d'agir ainsi, qu'il était peut-être temps que je me mette vraiment à lui cogner la tête contre les murs en lui disant qu'il était stupide.

« Nous n'aurons jamais assez d'argent pour aller là-bas, » fit-il simplement, ce qui ne me renseigna absolument pas sur ses intentions. Mais m'en dit long sur la vie qu'il avait dû mener ici, sans doute à compter les moindres piécettes qu'il parvenait à gagner je ne savais comment. Une vie qui l'avait rendu plus réaliste sur les questions financières qu'il était jusqu'alors toujours parvenu à ignorer, que ce fût grâce à son salaire d'alchimiste d'État ou grâce à l'aide financière qu'il recevait d'Alfons.

Je me forçai à poser cette question dont je craignais la réponse.

« On fait quoi, alors ? »

Le silence revint. Ed baissa la tête, laissant ses mèches dissimuler son visage.

« On ne va pas là-bas, » souffla-t-il, comme si c'était douloureux pour lui d'admettre notre échec. « On ne peut pas. »

Je retins à grand peine un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce sentiment ne fut que passager, remplacé par un certain trouble en le voyant céder si facilement, en remarquant quelque chose dans son regard fuyant... Cette lueur qui m'était si familière et qui n'avait jamais rien voulu dire de bon, ne m'avait jamais rien apporté de bon, surtout parce que j'avais été incapable alors de la remarquer et de la comprendre.

Cette lueur qui me disait qu'il cachait quelque chose, comme il m'avait caché ce qu'il savait sur Sloth, ce qu'il savait sur la pierre philosophale et son usage.

« Pourquoi ? » fis-je alors, avec méfiance.

Il voulait détourner son regard, je le savais, mais mes yeux avaient accroché les siens, s'y étaient fermement plantés et l'en empêchèrent. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il n'échapperait pas à cette question. Pas cette fois. Même s'il ne voulait pas y répondre. Même s'il semblait vraiment ne pas savoir comment y répondre. Il y avait toujours ce silence...

« Who is it ? » fit soudain une voix derrière moi, de façon tout à fait inattendue.

Malgré moi, je sursautai en laissant échapper un petit cri. Et même si je fis aussitôt volte-face, je n'aperçus qu'une ombre fugitive qui se faufila contre moi. Lorsque je revins à Ed, elle était cachée derrière lui, une toute petite fille maigrichonne qui devait à peine avoir cinq ans.

« No, it's not a stranger, it's my brother Al, » disait Ed d'une voix apaisante.

Elle me lança un regard trop perçant pour son âge, dissimulé derrière ses mèches châtain et désordonnées, un regard où brillait l'intelligence farouche d'un animal sauvage aux aguets. Mais en dépit de son froncement de sourcils, en dépit de sa petite moue méfiante, en dépit de sa taille chétive, elle me rappela aussitôt quelqu'un.

Le silence s'éternisa tandis qu'elle m'examinait, m'évaluait. C'était à moi de ne pas parvenir à détourner le regard, et je m'efforçai de ne pas en ressentir de malaise, tandis qu'Ed attendait patiemment, visiblement habitué à ce genre de scènes.

Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Je voyais la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Vivait-elle ici en permanence ? Ses petits pieds nus qui devaient ramasser toute la poussière de l'appartement. Depuis quand ? Ses mains agrippant fermement la jambe gauche du pantalon de mon frère, sentant sans doute le métal en-dessous mais n'étant pas surprise. Pourquoi me semblaient-ils si proches ?

Pourquoi cela me serrait-il ainsi le cœur ?

Elle me quitta des yeux, perdant son expression gardée lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« Can he cook ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et enfantine, où s'attardait un accent sauvage.

Ed eut un sourire en coin. « Yes, » assura-t-il. « _Far_ better than me. »

« Good ! » pépia-t-elle alors, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire que je reconnus aussitôt, qui fit s'arrêter le temps, qui me fit me demander si je n'allais pas mourir face à ce dernier coup du destin, qui me fit tout comprendre, comment et pourquoi Ed l'avait laissé s'installer dans sa vie, la regardait déjà avec tendresse, la prenait en compte dans chacun de ses projets d'avenir, ne pouvait déjà plus l'abandonner. Ce sourire que nous aurions presque tout fait pour revoir, si nous ne savions pas que nous ne pourrions jamais donner assez, leçon apprise à la dure et dont nous payions encore les conséquences.

Nina.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Vous avez eu la réponse à certaines de vos questions ? Une 'tite review en échange ?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note de l'auteure M :** En ces temps d'arrivée (déjà) des vacances de février pour la zone on-ne-sait-pas-si-c'est-A-B-ou-C et d'inspiration renouvelée, voici un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira..._

_**W :** Et bien sûr, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! On a atteint 45, c'est notre record pour le moment. Réussirons-nous à le battre un jour ? Suspense... À **Sabine02**, je pense que le chapitre répondra à ta question. Quant à la maturité d'Edo-sama... On peut dire qu'elle a grandi d'un milli-iota. Par rapport à sa taille, c'est en effet énorme. À **Matsuyama** : Encore en larmes ? Mais que diras-tu quand on postera la super fic déprimante de la mort qui tue ? (eh oui, il y en a une, hé hé hé...) À **Resha Tsubaki** : Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? :D Cool ! Avec le commentaire des autres, on commençait à croire que notre scénario était on ne peut plus prévisible et stéréotypé. Tu nous rassures..._

* * *

« Nina ! Éloigne-toi du bord ! »

Le plus grand des deux hommes blonds, abrité du vent et des embruns par le mur des cabines, sourit d'un air amusé en regardant son compagnon s'agiter en vain, le visage tendu d'inquiétude, les yeux rivés sur la fillette vêtue comme un garçon qui, sans se soucier d'être mouillée, contemplait avec curiosité les flots où venait de s'envoler sa casquette.

« Quoi ? » fit l'homme aux cheveux longs remontés en queue de cheval, remarquant l'expression de l'autre.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire. « Je me disais juste que tu parlais exactement comme une bonne mère de famille. »

Ce qui lui valut un hoquet indigné chez son interlocuteur. « Parle pour toi. Tu es devenu aussi attentionné que moi, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à m'envier. » Il fronça un sourcil. « D'ailleurs, explique-moi encore une fois comment tu es parvenu à lui faire attacher ses cheveux ? Elle refusait toujours de se coiffer ! Maintenant, la première chose qu'elle fait le matin, c'est te demander de refaire sa natte ! »

L'autre lui envoya un regard qui se voulait vide, mais où l'amusement ne se laissait pas entièrement dissimuler.

« Ed, je suis parvenu à te forcer à prendre soin de tes cheveux et à au moins les tresser. Toi. À côté, Nina est très sensée et facile. »

« Tu étais une armure de deux mètres, ça n'avait rien à voir ! »

« J'ai du mal à voir où mène ton argument, mais je pense que je suis parvenu à garder quelques atouts que cette étape de ma vie m'a conférés, à commencer par une aura d'autorité indéniable. »

L'homme aux cheveux longs, Ed, laissa échapper un rire moqueur, sceptique. Qu'il s'empressa de faire taire face au regard pesant qu'on lui renvoya et qui, en effet, lui rappela soudain certains événements douloureux de son passé. Cela fut suffisant pour signaler sa défaite, et l'autre reporta son attention sur la fillette qui se promenait sur le pont, s'amusant des mouvements de sa veste soulevée par le vent et du roulis du navire.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, ça lui va très bien. »

Ed grogna faiblement en réponse.

« Elle te ressemble, comme ça. Prends ça du côté positif : tout le monde disait toujours que tu ressemblais surtout à papa. Peut-être que cette autre ressemblance te rapproche aussi de maman. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut qu'un lent hochement de tête songeur et mélancolique en réponse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Nous nous sommes déjà dépêtrés de situations plus difficiles. »

Ed soupira. « Mais ça ne concernait que nous, Al. Rien que nous. Maintenant, elle est là, et je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Qu'elle ne finisse pas comme la Nina de l'autre monde. »

''Qu'elle ne souffre pas comme elle'' fut ce que tous deux entendirent sans qu'aucun son de la sorte ne soit prononcé.

Al sembla se plonger dans ses pensées un instant, suivant du regard la fillette qui comptait les planches.

« Ce que je peux voir, c'est qu'elle est sans doute déjà plus heureuse que lorsque tu l'as trouvée. Elle n'a plus sans arrêt froid, faim, soif. Elle s'amuse. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne se plairait pas comme nous en Allemagne. D'ailleurs, tu es vexé pour ne pas avoir réussi à la forcer à se coiffer, mais moi je suis vexé en voyant que tu as réussi à lui apprendre un allemand correct aussi vite, alors que tu as été incapable de le faire pour moi. »

Ed haussa les épaules, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

« Elle a plus de facilités que toi. Comme toi avec l'anglais, quelque part. » Il rit. « Ou alors, elle est bien plus intelligente que nous deux, ce dont je ne doute pas. » Son regard se perdit dans le vague, quelque part entre le ciel nuageux et les flots, comme s'il voyait déjà la terre. « Et puis j'avais pu observer un maître à l'œuvre entre temps. »

Al prit soin de ne pas répondre à cela, attendant de voir où cela menait, tendant l'oreille.

« Tu crois qu'elles s'apprécieront, Al ? » demanda finalement Ed, doucement, très doucement, comme si le dire tout bas l'aidait à ne pas éprouver d'appréhension.

Ledit Al laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, laissant le choix à son interlocuteur d'en interpréter le sens. Mais Ed ne sembla rien remarquer. Son attention fut portée ailleurs lorsque la fillette, plus loin, agita les bras pour lui faire signe, faisant voler les pans de sa veste.

« Deddy, Alti, look ! I have wings ! I am a bird ! » clama-t-elle avait un sourire féroce.

Al leva un sourcil en entendant ces surnoms qui le rendaient toujours un peu perplexe. À côté de lui, Ed se pencha en avant, les mains dans les poches en une imitation à demi ratée de vieillard.

« Was sagst du, Kleine ? Ich verstehe nicht !* » fit-il remarquer.

La fillette comprit aussitôt ce qu'il attendait.

« Ich habe Flügel ! » se corrigea-t-elle. « Ich bin ein Vogel, ich kann fliegen ! »

Et de se mettre à sautiller, juste pour sentir le vent l'emporter légèrement avant qu'elle ne retombe. Deux sourires identiques et attendris gracièrent les lèvres des deux hommes. Puis le plus grand sembla remarquer que l'attention de son compagnon se détachait déjà de la scène et regarda dans sa direction. Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, Ed avait laissé son expression se modifier légèrement, son souffle se faire hésitant, déjà revenu à ses pensées précédentes, comme s'il était incapable de garder son esprit éloigné d'elles bien longtemps. Son murmure fut presque inaudible.

« Tu crois qu'elle sera heureuse de me revoir ? »

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Vous voulez la suite ? Nous voulons des reviews ! Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur..._

_* "Qu'est-ce que tu dis, petite ? Je ne comprends pas !" Pour ce que dit Nina, elle répète à peu près la même chose qu'en anglais..._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Après un retard tout à fait impardonnable (ne vous en faites pas, W m'a déjà lapidée à coup de petits cailloux et de gros), voici (enfin) le chapitre 17. Mille excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre. Comme disent les anglais, real life has been really crazy of late..._

_**W :** Juste le temps de vous remercier encore et toujours pour vos reviews. Sabine, contente que ça te plaise toujours. Matsuyama, désolée pour la brièveté des chapitres, on essaiera de faire mieux dans une fic future... Naemir, si tu continues comme ça, tes reviews vont finir par être plus longues que nos chapitres ! Mais non, désolée, je crois que tes hypothèses ne vont pas se vérifier, on ne fait pas souffrir Edo-sama à ce point dans cette fic.) Et sans plus tardez, voilà le chapitre. Enjoy !_

* * *

« Posez-le là. Non, plus à gauche. »

Les deux enfant obéirent aussitôt, attentives.

« Voilà. »

Aussitôt, elles cessèrent de déplacer le carton et redescendirent de la camionnette avec un petit bond, se précipitant à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller chercher le paquet suivant. La jeune femme les suivit du regard avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu supervises bien les opérations, dis-moi. » Elle se retourna pour voir son patron derrière elle, en train de déposer lui aussi sa charge avec les autres. « Je te remercie encore de bien vouloir nous aider avec tout ça. »

« Ce n'est rien, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, » assura-t-elle.

En réponse, il laissa son regard se faire plus sérieux. « J'ai toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas assez. Tu es sérieuse et tu travailles bien. C'est un réel plaisir de t'avoir pour employée. » Il lança un regard en direction du véhicule. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé d'avis. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas prête à quitter le pays, même pour un endroit qui lui ressemble autant que l'Autriche. »

Curieusement, cela sembla ne l'inquiéter que davantage. « Je suis désolé, tu sais. Cela faisait juste tellement longtemps que nous attendions cette occasion. Ma femme a toujours rêvé de retourner à Vienne. Même si la situation économique est bonne ici et que le quartier est idéal, ce ne sera jamais pareil. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Je comprends. Ce ne sera plus tout à fait pareil, sans la boulangerie. »

Il fronça un sourcil. « Elle reste ouverte. Fritz a été un excellent apprenti, je suis sûr qu'il prendra ma relève sans problème. Surtout s'il t'a pour tenir la boutique. »

Et, dans ses yeux pâles, elle vit une petite lueur amusée qui lui fit comprendre le sous-entendu plus clairement encore qu'auparavant. Elle savait que l'on commençait à trouver étrange qu'une jeune femme de son âge ne soit avec personne. Qu'en tant que femme, elle ne pouvait vivre seule beaucoup plus longtemps, surtout maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille, ni même son patron pour en jouer le rôle. Que ce dernier ne pensait pas à mal, croyait vraiment qu'il y avait un intérêt commun entre elle et le jeune homme, cherchait juste à rendre les choses plus simples, à leur faire adopter la forme parfaite qu'il aimait fournir à tout ce qu'il préparait derrière ses fourneaux. Qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'une seule personne, très fugitivement, très superficiellement.

Une fois, à la table de la petite cuisine fournie avec les chambres que louait madame Hughes, voyant comment il aidait son frère à maîtriser son orthographe de l'allemand, penché par-dessus son épaule, elle s'était dit qu'Edward pouvait être un bon père. Et, très brièvement, que ce serait peut-être ce genre d'hommes qui pourrait être celui de ses enfants.

« Il ne m'a pas encore vraiment proposé de travailler pour lui, » dit-elle calmement, avec une certaine circonspection.

Elle vit bien que le patron considérait qu'elle voulait dire autre chose, se servant de ses mots comme d'une image, par discrétion.

« Ah bon ? » Il eut un sourire. « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il le fera bientôt. »

Elle retint un sourire amusé. Visiblement, le patron n'avait vraiment rien vu des rencontres que Fritz tentait tant bien que mal de faire passer inaperçues avec cette petite brune potelée aux cheveux bouclés. Elle pouvait peut-être en tirer une certaine fierté, étant donné que c'était vers elle que le jeune homme s'était tourné pour l'aider à la voir sans s'attirer les foudres de l'autorité régnant sur la boutique, et qu'elle faisait toujours tout son possible pour le couvrir, de façon à ce que les deux tourtereaux puissent passer quelques minutes ensemble chaque jour.

Mais en même temps, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face au regard assuré du patron. Et si c'était elle qui se trompait ? Elle n'avait plus vu la jeune femme, ces derniers temps...

« Dans ce cas, il faudra que je réfléchisse, » souffla-t-elle.

L'homme fronça un sourcil. « Oh ? »

Il semblait vraiment surpris, et elle voyait déjà une légère tension apparaître au coin de ses yeux, signe qu'il n'était pas bien satisfait de voir sa vision sans défaut s'évanouir ainsi.

« Tu n'es pas intéressée ? »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent en voyant le sourire qu'elle ne put retenir en le voyant agir presque comme s'il était son père, sans pour autant oser endosser pleinement ce rôle, cette place qui ne lui revenait pas.

« Ou alors tu as déjà eu une proposition ailleurs ? »

Elle eut un petit rire, flattée à l'idée que l'on pensât qu'elle avait autant de succès. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. En dehors de quelques remarques de la part des clients réguliers de la boulangerie, elle avait conscience de ne pas attirer particulièrement les regards, et son comportement n'avait peut-être rien d'encourageant. Et elle n'avait en réalité pas envie de rencontrer d'autres personnes, et surtout pas un inconnu auquel elle finirait enchaînée toute sa vie.

Mais elle ne pouvait dire cela au patron, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'esquiver sa question en lui faisant croire qu'elle n'avait rien vu d'autre dans cette conversation que de purement professionnel.

« Je ne vais jamais dans les autres boulangeries pour acheter mon pain, je ne vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu m'attirer d'autres propositions d'emploi. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je vais rester à München ou retourner chez moi – vous savez, dans ce village où se trouve notre maison de famille. »

Cette maison qui était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle avait peut-être tort de voir le départ de son patron comme un signe annonçant qu'elle devait y retourner au lieu de se chercher un avenir ici. Mais à München comme à Herrsching, son village d'origine, elle savait qu'elle ferait toujours la même chose.

Attendre.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdue que depuis la mort d'Alfons.

Que depuis le départ d'Edward.

Que maintenant, où son patron, son dernier appui, s'en allait sans même se rendre compte qu'il ne lui laissait même pas de quoi garder sa vie en une seule pièce.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Si vous voulez nous engueuler pour notre retard, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review. Ne soyez pas trop méchants cependant, sinon nous allons nous suicider et vous n'aurez jamais la suite !_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Après une semaine plus que remplie et éprouvante, je peux l'annoncer haut et fort : Je Suis En Vie (avec majuscules en bonus) alors même que j'ai dormi à peine une heure depuis hier 6h30 du matin et que je cours partout depuis le début de la semaine. Le corps humain est d'une résistance remarquable..._

_**W :** Attends demain et le coup de barre du siècle, et on en reparle à ce moment-là..._

_**M (ignorant ostensiblement W) :** Enfin bref ! Pour fêter ça, voici un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira..._

_**W :** Oui, surtout qu'on est inquiètes en voyant que d'un côté, Sabine se réjouit de possibles retrouvailles, tandis que Naemir nous fait une review fort courte (par rapport à sa moyenne) pour montrer son mécontentement à voir ses plans machiavéliques déjoués... Avec un peu de chance, la suite satisfera tout le monde ? Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« _Es war eine Mutter,_

_Die hatte vier Kinder,_ »

La petite boutique de Gracia Hughes était toujours la même, emplie de senteurs de fleurs et d'autre chose encore, une fraîcheur que j'avais tout de suite remarquée et qui me détendait rien qu'en s'enroulant autour de moi.

Déjà, Nina s'était familiarisée avec la boutique, disposant les plantes qu'on lui avait données pour se distraire en chantant une comptine que je ne connaissais pas – et dont j'ignorais comment elle l'avait apprise – et en s'amusant des gazouillements du nourrisson devant lequel elle agitait parfois des pétales colorés.

Nous ne nous étions pas trompés, Ed et moi. Ç'avait bien été une fille. Son père était bel et bien aux anges. Mais n'avait pas acheté d'appareil photo, suggérant que ce serait à nous de le faire. Ils l'avaient appelée Elsa.

À chaque fois que nous entendions ce nom, un autre, presque identique, résonnait malgré nous à nos oreilles, et nous voyions le sourire de la fillette que celle-ci ne manquerait pas de devenir.

« _Den Frühling, den Sommer,_

_Den Herbst und den Winter._ »

De l'autre côté de la table, madame Hughes me souriait au-dessus de son infusion, toute heureuse de nous revoir, lançant fréquemment des regards curieux vers la fillette qui nous accompagnait et semblait nous être si familière.

Nous ne savions pas trop quoi dire d'elle. Était-elle une autre cousine ? Une petite sœur ? Madame Hughes croyait, comme beaucoup de monde ici, qu'Ed venait d'Angleterre, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était là qu'il avait atterri et qu'il y avait appris sa première langue de ce monde. Et Nina parlait anglais à la perfection, sa langue maternelle. Mais l'explication selon laquelle elle ne nous rejoignait que maintenant était encore à trouver. Selon toute logique, elle aurait dû me suivre à la mort de notre père.

Cependant, j'avais confiance. Elle nous ressemblait suffisamment, avec de légères taches de rousseur et une peau pâle que l'on retrouvait chez moi, et malgré les surnoms dont elle nous affublait, nous pouvions parfaitement la faire passer pour notre cadette – peut-être une demi-sœur, pour éviter les complications face à ses yeux bleus et ses traits parfois forts différents.

Il ne restait plus qu'à inventer une histoire comme quoi nous l'avions laissée entre les mains de connaissances, pensant que c'était pour le mieux, pour l'empêcher d'être trop déstabilisée par un changement de pays en plus du reste, mais que nous avions vu qu'elle ne se portait pas si bien que ça en notre absence, lorsque nous lui avions rendu visite. Et nous avions alors décidé de la ramener avec nous.

Oui, cela tenait la route.

En tout cas bien davantage qu'un certain nombre d'histoires que nous avions échafaudées avec Ed lors de notre quête de la pierre philosophale et que nos interlocuteurs avaient malgré tout crues.

« _Der Frühling bringt Blumen,_

_Der Sommer den Klee._ »

Pourtant, madame Hughes ne posa pas de question directe, tirant sans doute ses propres conclusions, et prit même un petit air affligé.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir de nouveau l'étage. Et je ne connais personne que je pourrais vous indiquer qui aurait de quoi louer. »

D'après ce que j'avais compris, en effet, elle avait décidé avec son époux que ce dernier revendrait ses propres quartiers, situés dans un petit immeuble modeste en centre ville, afin d'emménager chez elle, où il y avait plus de place et où elle pourrait continuer de vendre ses fleurs sans complications. Un nouvel agencement de la maison avait alors eu lieu. La chambre dans laquelle Ed et moi avions dormi était désormais destinée à devenir le royaume de leur nouvelle princesse, dès qu'elle serait assez grande pour en prendre possession. Moment qui arrivait à grands pas.

« Ce n'est rien, » la rassurai-je donc. « Avec Nina en plus, nous ne pourrions de toute façon pas rester ici, » essayai-je de raisonner.

Je vis bien la curiosité ressurgir dans son regard. Mais, de nouveau, elle ne dit rien.

« _Der Herbst bringt Trauben,_

_Der Winter den Schnee._ »

Elle avait déjà été suffisamment gentille pour accepter de nous héberger quelques jours, le temps de nous arranger, de retrouver nos repères et de quoi gagner notre vie. L'enthousiasme de son époux nous avait de toute façon fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il nous laissât hors de sa vue tant que nous n'aurions pas de situation stable. Tellement semblable à celui de notre monde...

« Prenez autant de temps que nécessaire, vous ne nous dérangez vraiment pas, » renchérit d'ailleurs Gracia. « Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous précipitiez dans un mauvais choix par peur d'être une charge pour nous. »

Je souris. « Ne vous en faites pas. Je pense que très vite, tout sera arrangé. Une fois que nous aurons retrouvé ces notes qu'Ed garde dans le désordre qu'il a laissé derrière lui. »

Elle me rendit mon expression amusée, semblant ne pas remarquer que la mienne n'était qu'apparente. Elle ne voyait que la hâte avec laquelle mon frère, déjà en haut dans notre ancienne chambre, s'empêtrait dans la paperasse que nous avions laissée comme signe que nous allions revenir, même si nous nous répétions que nous partions peut-être – sans doute – pour de bon.

Mon frère semblait entièrement focalisé sur la tâche de retrouver nos notes qui nous assureraient les bonnes grâces des ingénieurs du camp d'aviation du coin.

« _Und wie sie sich schwingen_

_Im Jahresreihn,_ »

Ed qui pourtant, à son arrivée, n'y avait pas du tout songé, qui avait à peine pris le temps de poser sa valise et de saluer tout le monde avant de ressortir, annonçant qu'il fallait de bons petits pains pour fêter ça, alibi adroitement révélateur. Ed qui ne semblait pas remarquer les légers dysfonctionnements de son bras qu'il traînait depuis notre voyage en bateau, trop préoccupé par son anxiété dès le moment où nous avions remis les pieds sur le sol allemand pour cela. Ed qui était revenu avec sur le visage une expression étrange, à la fois défaite et incrédule, pour m'annoncer qu'il n'y avait pas de petits pains, que la boulangerie était fermée pour plusieurs semaines, qu'il avait appris que le patron avait quitté la ville pour Vienne, en Autriche, emportant avec lui sa famille et ses recettes.

Ed qui, depuis, ne pensait plus qu'à ses recherches, se coupait du monde et des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Winry est notre sœur, » avait-il dit à titre d'explication lorsque je l'avais forcé à aborder le sujet, à avouer la raison de sa déception. « Ce ne serait vraiment pas normal de considérer Wenda autrement, pas vrai ? »

Le ton avait été clair pour moi : c'était ce qu'il se répétait, peut-être sans cesse, depuis quelque temps, ce dont il essayait tant bien que mal de se persuader. Je me morigénai pour n'avoir rien remarqué plus tôt. Pour n'avoir vu l'évolution de leurs sentiments que d'un bon œil, sans réaliser quelles interrogations ils pouvaient susciter, sans comprendre que c'était peut-être moins par devoir que par peur qu'Ed nous avait fait partir.

Il avait peur de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il avait peur d'un bonheur possible. Toujours pareil à lui même, il croyait qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui marcherait mal, qui le ferait payer. Il se persuadait que le fait que ce soit Wenda, précisément, n'était que le signe que c'était impossible. Qu'être heureux avec elle ne serait qu'un nouveau de ses ''péchés''.

Comme je haïssais ce mot !

« Alors tu as toujours considéré Alfons comme moi ? Comme ton frère ? Pas avant tout comme un ami ? » avais-je demandé, peut-être un peu plus rudement que nécessaire.

Il n'avait rien répondu, laissant ma question se perdre dans le silence. Cela fut suffisant.

« _So tanzen und singen_

_Wir fröhlich darein_. »

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Pour la chanson, c'est une comptine – ça va être difficile de rendre l'air par écrit, mais pour les paroles, ça fait (traduction approximative, surtout pour la fin) :_

_« Il y avait une mère / qui avait quatre enfants / le printemps, l'été, / l'automne et l'hiver._

_Le printemps apporte des fleurs, / l'été le trèfle, / l'automne apporte du raisin, / l'hiver la neige._

_Et tout comme ils se succèdent / au cours de l'année, / ainsi nous chantons et dansons / joyeusement au fil du temps. »_

_Reviews pour la traduc' ?_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Encore une fois, beaucoup de retard. Nous very stressées dernièrement. Mais nous revenir après avoir appris bonne nouvelle, ha ha ha._

_**W :** Ne faites pas attention à M, elle est devenue complètement barge (non qu'elle ne l'ait pas été avant...) Mais au moins, elle a avancé (d'un micro-iota) sur une autre fic, donc il y a de l'espoir ! Nous vous remercions encore pour vos reviews. **Matsuyama**, tu as raison, ça avance doucement... Ça recule presque, même ! Mais mine de rien, nous commençons à apercevoir la fin... Eh oui. Et **Sabine02**, je ne crois pas qu'Edo-sama va beaucoup se bouger, il a une tendance (plus grande que lui) à sombrer dans le désespoir et à laisser tomber certains trucs... Mais j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour que tu reviewes ce chapitre ;) Et **Naemir**, tu nous diras ce que tu penses de ce qui se passe ici. Pour le bain de sang, y a bien une autre fic à laquelle M songe, mais c'est dans le genre gros calibre, qui aurait tendance à ne jamais être fini... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la convaincre de bosser plus sérieusement dessus ^^_

_**M :** Et pour la comptine, nous ne savons pas trop d'où elle vient. On l'a apprise genre en 6è ! Mais on trouvait que ça allait bien avec l'ambiance du chapitre, donc on l'a mise. Ça fait presque song fic, man dieu..._

_**W :** En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Comme d'habitude, j'hésitai légèrement à l'entrée de la boutique, intimidée par la multiplicité des bouquets multicolores, des tiges verdoyantes, craignant de renverser quelque chose en accrochant un pétale ou une feuille avec ma jupe. La boutique était petite, toujours remplie à ras bord de plantes qui ne semblaient jamais faner.

Cependant, mon entrée avait été remarquée sans que je sache comment, car j'entendis des pas pressés se rapprocher presque aussitôt.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour... Wenda ! » s'exclama madame Hughes en me reconnaissant et en m'adressant son habituel sourire radieux, que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

« Bonjour madame, » fis-je avec un petit signe de tête. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien, et toi ? Je croyais que tu avais déjà quitté la ville. Mais ne reste pas là, entre donc. »

Elle me mena à l'arrière boutique tandis que je lui expliquais : « Mon chauffeur sera au rendez-vous dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire une dernière visite. La gare est à deux pas. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, » fit-elle tandis que je m'asseyais à la petite table au centre de laquelle trônait une petite corbeille de biscuits que je reconnus sans y croire. Je croyais qu'on n'en trouvait qu'à Berlin...

Par la porte entrouverte, qui donnait sur le petit jardin où poussaient davantage de légumes que de fleurs, j'aperçus une fillette aux cheveux tressés assise sur une couverture, en train de jouer avec la petite Elsa, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Sans doute la fille d'une voisine, que Gracia avait accepté de garder une fois de plus.

« Tu souhaites quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, merci, » répondis-je.

« Tu as décidé si tu allais vraiment rester là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle sans s'offusquer, mais poussant toutefois vers moi les biscuits. Elle semblait toujours vouloir nourrir toute personne qui se trouvait chez elle. Cette fois-ci, je me laissai tenter. Ce n'était pas une petite chose comme ça qui allait me faire du mal...

« Je n'en suis pas certaine encore. J'attends de voir dans quel état est la maison après tout ce temps. Je pense que, même dans le meilleur des cas, le nettoyage prendra facilement plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. »

Elle comprit ce que je ne disais pas. « Cela te donnera le temps de réfléchir, » fit-elle doucement.

Je hochai la tête, soulagée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un m'appuyait dans mes décisions, dans ma volonté de retrouver mes repères en retournant chez moi un moment, ce que tout le monde avait besoin de faire à un moment où à un autre.

Je me demandai ce que pouvaient éprouver ceux qui n'avaient pas même la maison de leur enfance où rentrer, détruite par la guerre ou par autre chose.

Le silence amical qui s'était installé fut cependant brusquement interrompu lorsque, à l'extérieur, Elsa se mit à hoqueter puis à pleurer. Avec un sourire d'excuse, Gracia se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait. La fillette semblait paniquée, demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, ne croyant pas les mots rassurants qu'on lui adressait pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Ce qui fut suffisant pour que la fleuriste soit tout d'un coup débordée.

« Calme-toi, Nina, et va me ramasser cette couverture avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Wenda, pourrais-tu aller chercher le doudou d'Elsa dans sa chambre ? »

J'obéis sans plus attendre, me levant pour m'éclipser par la petite porte donnant sur l'escalier étroit qui m'était devenu familier au fil du temps. Comme à chaque fois, d'étranges émotions m'étreignirent brièvement lorsque je montai ses marches, celles qui me donnaient l'impression que c'était Alfons que j'allais voir en haut, ou encore deux frères que je n'avais pas suffisamment eu l'occasion de connaître, celles qui faisaient revivre un passé qui ne devait pas revenir.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque j'arrivai au sommet, d'entendre une voix que je reconnus sans la reconnaître, qui était trop grave et trop aiguë à la fois, proclamer victorieusement :

« C'est bon, Ed, j'ai trouvé le problème ! »

Et brusquement, à ma droite, surgissant de la chambre de la petite Elsa, ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et longs, aux yeux si vifs, qui avait hanté mon imaginaire depuis son départ, ce garçon mystérieux qui m'avait toujours refusé le partage de ses trop nombreux secrets, demanda en réponse :

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Puis il m'aperçut, et l'expression que son visage portait disparut aussitôt. Le temps sembla se figer comme son corps. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il portait toujours ses cheveux en queue de cheval, un pantalon brun accentuant sa silhouette fine, une chemise blanc cassé qu'il semblait incapable de mettre tout à fait correctement. Mais ce fut la que je remarquai la principale, la seule différence. Sa manche droite pendait librement, vide.

Il n'avait plus de bras droit.

« C'est dans le coude, un truc qui signifierait ta mort si Winry le voy... »

J'entendis sans le voir Albrecht arriver derrière moi, me remarquer, s'arrêter puis se taire à son tour, permettant à un lourd silence d'envahir la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose, là, quelque part, quelque chose qui contenait trop d'émotions, trop d'attentes, trop d'avenir, quelque chose qui fut de trop, qui me demanda trop.

Sans parvenir à quitter Edward des yeux, Edward que j'avais pourtant voulu voir pendant si longtemps, Edward qui avait une expression si étrange sur le visage, comme s'il était partagé entre l'incrédulité, la surprise et la peur douloureuse, je reculai de quelques pas. Je reculai jusqu'à être sûre d'être juste au bord de l'escalier.

Puis je fis volte-face, dévalant les marches sans un mot, sans un cri, sans penser, oubliant ce que Gracia m'avait demandé, oubliant toutes les idées qui avaient germé dans ma tête lorsque j'avais imaginé mes éventuelles retrouvailles avec les deux frères, oubliant ce que je m'étais juré de faire ou de ne pas faire, oubliant les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais décidé de quitter München au départ.

Je fis volte-face et je m'enfuis, sans un seul regard en arrière.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Vous voulez nous tuer ? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans une review !_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note de l'auteure M :** B'jour ! Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre suivant. À vous de déterminer qui mérite le plus de baffes : Edward car il ne se bouge pas (camp de **Sabine02**) ou Wenda parce qu'elle se bouge trop (camp de **Naemir**)._

_**W :** Mais la personne qui a sans conteste raison, c'est **Resha Tsubaki** : c'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre de voir Edo-sama se balader sans bras comme si c'était normal (en même temps, pour lui, ça l'est...) Mais on vous laisse lire le chapitre. Enjoy and review ! ^^_

* * *

« C'est bon, j'ai fini ! »

Je relevai la tête des croquis que j'étais en train de dessiner, assis sur une des barrières proches des hangars bordant la piste de décollage, attendant que l'inspiration me vienne. Nina, l'air fier et toujours farouche, me tendait mon appareil photo qu'elle m'avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant pour aller prendre je ne savais quelle vue curieuse qu'elle avait découverte dans les environs.

« Tu n'as pas vidé ma pellicule, j'espère, » fis-je d'un ton taquin.

Elle croisa les bras en réponse, une petite moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Un moue empruntée à Ed.

« Non. J'en ai pris seulement deux. » Elle se retourna pour me monter. « Une de l'avion, mais plus sur le devant. Et l'autre de l'autre bout de la piste, avec l'avion, les hangars et toi. La lumière était bonne. »

J'étais toujours impressionné par la façon qu'elle avait de manier du vocabulaire aussi technique avec autant d'aisance et de naturel. Même si elle était en réalité plus âgée qu'il ne m'avait semblé la première fois que je l'avais vue, elle promettait déjà d'être une grande photographe, si elle continuait comme ça. Elle avait une façon acérée, vive de voir les choses...

Maintenant que j'avais davantage le point de vue d'un adulte, je comprenais mieux pourquoi tout le monde avait toujours semblé atterré en apprenant que mon frère et moi maîtrisions parfaitement les théorèmes alchimiques complexes présents dans les livres laissés par notre père. C'était la même chose. Quels que fussent les mondes, il semblait que tout ce qui ressemblait à un Elric ou se retrouvait intégré à la tribu d'une façon ou d'une autre avait une précocité marquée pour comprendre tout ce qui pouvait les intéresser.

Je souris malgré tout. « Si elles sont bonnes, ce sera peut-être l'une des deux qui accompagnera mon article. »

Elle hocha la tête avec cet enthousiasme qu'elle trouvait un peu plus chaque jour avant de s'installer à côté de moi pour regarder ce que je faisais. Ce qui n'était pas grand chose. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour commencer mon article, et j'avais remarqué à plusieurs reprises que dessiner pouvait m'aider à trouver ce que je chercherais à rendre plus tard.

J'en étais venu à apprécier grandement cette fonction, même si je n'avais au départ pas du tout imaginé que je me retrouverais employé comme correspondant à München d'une revue s'intéressant à l'aéronautique. Au départ, j'avais rêvé d'être pilote avec mon frère, de voler dans les airs et de faire des pirouettes, sans craindre de chuter.

Ce à quoi j'avais rapidement dû renoncer en découvrant, à mon plus grand désarroi, que j'avais le mal de l'air. Et bien.

C'était donc Ed, et Ed seulement, qui avait pu aller librement se perdre dans les nues, testant les machines qu'il aidait à mettre au point et à perfectionner. Je l'avais envié, tout en étant rassuré que la situation n'ait pas été inverse. Il avait besoin d'une activité qui pouvait lui changer complètement les idées, qui pouvaient tout lui faire oublier, Amestris que nous avions laissé derrière nous, le poids de ses automails, les difficultés quotidiennes qui pouvaient se dresser devant nous, ce dernier regard sans explication de Wenda avant qu'elle ne disparaisse nous ne savions où. J'étais heureux qu'il puisse s'envoler et laisser à terre tous ces soucis et toutes ces souffrances plus ou moins guéries. Du sol, je l'avais regardé, sachant que j'avais participé au moins en partie à ce rêve.

Je me souvenais encore du jour où j'avais remarqué ce petit homme à l'air curieux et légèrement perturbé, qui avait marmonné dans sa barbe et qui, croisant mon regard, m'avait avoué qu'il ne comprenait pas bien où se trouvait la différence entre le modèle d'avion qu'il avait devant lui et le précédent. Il avait semblé impressionné par mon explication, se mettant de façon inattendue à me complimenter pour ma clarté et ma concision, allant jusqu'à me demander de bien vouloir lui coucher cela sur le papier.

J'avais obéis, intrigué, sans me douter qu'il allait l'envoyer à son patron, que celui-ci se montrerait intéressé par mon modeste écrit, que l'autre y verrait l'autorisation et l'encouragement de me prendre sous son aile.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'il cherchait un successeur, ayant conscience de ces pérégrinations aériennes n'étaient plus de son âge, et que je lui semblais être la personne idéale, faisant montre d'une intelligence surprenante malgré mon jeune âge – car, malgré ma croissance, mon corps était toujours à la traîne, et le serait toujours. Comme je n'avais pas alors d'idée fixe de ce que je voulais faire, j'avais accepté. Il m'avait enseigné les arcanes du métier, puis m'avait obtenu un poste presque équivalent au sien, avant de me lâcher seul dans l'univers journalistique, peut-être un peu trop hâtivement, pressé de prendre sa retraite.

J'étais encore surpris de m'y être si bien adapté malgré tout. D'après ce que me disaient les courriers que je recevais du patron, mes articles, accompagnés de photographies et de croquis simples, semblaient avoir un certain succès. Et comme les ingénieurs des lieux trouvaient cela avantageux d'avoir l'attention d'une revue aussi célèbre, je pouvais toujours déambuler dans le coin et observer leurs activités à loisir, n'hésitant pas à donner un coup de main de-ci de-là, ne souhaitant par laisser mes connaissances rouiller comme mon ancienne armure.

Lorsque j'y songeais, je me rendais compte que nous avions eu de la chance, et que nous nous en sortions plutôt bien.

Le roulement d'une des portes de hangar me fit sortir de mes pensées. Ed venait de sortir, rattachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse afin de pouvoir enfiler son casque sans problèmes.

À côté de lui marchait un grand homme blond aux yeux extrêmement clairs, que nous connaissions en quelque sorte bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Ne quittant jamais son blouson d'aviateur et son paquet de cigarettes, Johann Hayek avait été parmi les premiers à nous accepter vraiment dans l'équipe, semblait apprécier notre compagnie hors des heures de travail, adoptait fréquemment la même habitude nonchalante que le second lieutenant qu'il était dans un autre monde, tout en ayant sur lui l'avantage d'avoir plus de réel succès auprès de la gent féminine. Qu'il n'y ait aucun sosie de Roy Mustang dans les parages l'aidait peut-être, mais mon frère et moi soutenions hardiment la thèse selon laquelle son éternel blouson lui allait incroyablement bien, regrettant de ne pouvoir envoyer une lettre anonyme entre les mondes pour conseiller au soldat d'adopter la même mode.* Elle poussait visiblement un certain nombre de jeunes femmes à se retourner sur son passage. Le prestige de l'uniforme d'aviateur... Curieusement, il s'avérait être meilleur que celui de l'armée.

Il fallait dire aussi que les uniformes d'Amestris n'étaient pas particulièrement seyants.

Suivant le duo de blonds, Nina et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'avion qui n'attendait que son pilote d'essai, témoins muets de cette petite scène devenue habituelle où Ed grimpait agilement sur la bête comme si elle était un arbre et lui un singe, et s'asseyait sur le siège plus ou moins inconfortable, et où Johann s'appuyait sur la carlingue pour lui donner ses instructions.

« Okay, Boss, » fit-il avec cette façon qu'il avait de parvenir à parler presque clairement sans faire tomber la cigarette calée entre ses dents. Sans le savoir, il avait repris un surnom qui nous était bien familier, et ce depuis qu'il avait reconnu les capacités d'Ed en tant que technicien et pilote. « Le but, aujourd'hui, c'est juste de voir si l'engin est suffisamment maniable, ou au moins autant que le précédent. Autrement dit, tu n'as qu'à te faire plaisir. »

Ed laissa un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se calait bien dans le cockpit.

« Me faire plaisir ? Tu sais ce que tu es en train de dire, Johann. » Il rajusta ses gants, testa rapidement les manettes, avant de nous adresser un petit signe de la main comme il le faisait toujours. Puis il se concentra sur sa direction. « Voyons ce que cette bestiole a dans le ventre. »

Nous nous empressâmes de débarrasser le plancher. Ed pouvait faire des folies rien qu'avec le démarrage, surtout lorsqu'il avait ce sourire et ce regard. Oui, il avait besoin de tout cela. Besoin de voler, d'oublier. Oublier ces pensées qui ne le quittaient jamais dès que ses pieds étaient posés sur le sol, je le savais, je le sentais.

L'oublier elle et les ravages qu'elle avait faits.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_* En référence à un des croquis d'Harakawa, où on peut voir que le fameux lieutenant a la classe en blouson d'aviateur. Havoc en force ^^ Alors Naemir, contente ? Y en a au moins un de la clique à Mustang dans le coin : D_

_Review ?_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Miracle des miracles, nous voici déjà de retour pour poster le chapitre suivant, à l'heure cette fois-ci ! Je crois qu'il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche._

_**W :** Mouais, surtout en sachant à quel point tu as été active aujourd'hui, c'est surtout miraculeux que tu sois parvenue à te bouger suffisamment pour poster ce truc... Enfin bref (W ignore complètement le regard noir mais dépressif que M lui lance), merci comme toujours pour vous reviews. Sabine02, contente de voir que l'interaction entre Al et Nina te plaît ainsi que notre idée d'un Havoc ayant la classe (go, Havoc ! Tu n'es pas estimé à ta juste valeur)._

_**M :** Et Naemir, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la fic sérieuse. En tout cas, ton commentaire nous a fait très plaisir, c'est super de savoir qu'on attend nos chapitres avec impatience._

_**W :** D'ailleurs on vous laisse avec celui-ci. En espérant qu'il éclaircira vos lanternes... Enûjôyû !_

* * *

Il lui fallut un voyage en voiture entrecoupé de cahots pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Pas du tout.

Elle s'était curieusement faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir, ni lui, ni son frère, sans même s'en rendre compte, et de profiter de son séjour dans son village natal pour faire le point, comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à tirer d'une attente peut-être interminable, et décider de les oublier et de repartir à zéro sans se poser plus de questions.

Cela pouvait expliquer sa frayeur à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec eux de façon tout à fait inattendue. Elle avait toujours besoin de réfléchir, et ce dernier chamboulement avait été la goutte d'eau. Elle allait se calmer, laisser passer le temps, et prendre ses résolutions plus tard. Un point, c'était tout.

Il lui fallut un coup d'œil pour voir que l'état de sa maison était à la fois meilleur et pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Sans aucun doute.

Le bâtiment en lui même avait bien tenu, les murs résistant à l'humidité, les meubles ne se laissant pas manger par les vers ou les termites, les tissus se contentant de s'empoussiérer, l'air ne faisant que se vicier légèrement. Elle n'avait par contre pas du tout songé au jardin, devenu entre temps une véritable forêt vierge en miniature, foisonnement de vie et de plantes toutes plus luxuriantes les unes que les autres. Les rosiers avaient prospéré, se faisant plus grands qu'elle et menaçant de renverser leur support de leur force figée. Les mauvaises herbes s'entremêlaient aux arbres fruitiers et aux restes de plantations qui subsistaient tant bien que mal face à cette invasion. Non, elle n'y avait pas songé.

Il lui fallut une journée pour s'installer, retrouvant sa chambre de petite fille presque inchangée.

Comme si une enfant y vivait encore.

Il y avait toujours son dessus de lit fleuri, cousu par sa mère avant sa naissance, événement qui devait l'emporter, sacrifiant sa vie pour celle qu'elle donnait. Dans un coin, ses quelques jouets de bois et de tissu s'empilaient toujours dans leur petite boite. Les robes restaient pendues, trop petites désormais, dans son armoire.

Cela faisait-il vraiment si longtemps que son frère Alfons avait emmené la toute jeune adolescente qu'elle commençait à être à München, loin de ces lieux, là où il avait pu s'occuper d'elle et lui trouver un emploi pas trop pénible, lui qui avait par chance été trop jeune pour être également emporté par la guerre ? Elle avait parfois presque l'impression que c'était hier.

Il lui fallut deux semaines pour faire le plus gros du ménage, ce qui était le plus urgent.

Deux épuisantes semaines.

Elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres, profitant de l'été approchant, secoua les draps, tapis, rideaux, balaya le sol et lava l'ensemble des pièces à grande eau. Elle se permit de réorganiser certaines d'entre elles, de trier le contenu des tiroirs, placards, armoires, du grenier.

Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle allait faire de toutes ces pièces désormais vides et où semblaient toujours se dresser les fantômes de leurs propriétaires, la chambre de ses parents, celle d'un de ses oncles, celle de sa grand mère, celle, petite et haut perchée au-delà du grenier, de ses deux frères, dont elle n'avait jamais connu l'aîné, décédé d'une pneumonie un peu plus d'un an avant sa naissance à elle, un peu plus d'un mois avant ses six ans. Tous, tous ils avaient disparu, ne lui laissant que l'impression fugitive de leur présence passée.

Il lui fallut un mois pour se réintégrer un peu au village, ce village qui l'avait vu grandir.

Pour retrouver tous les habitants qu'elle connaissait.

Certains se montrèrent ravis de la revoir, d'autres semblaient lui en vouloir d'être revenue seule. Certains se proposèrent aussitôt de l'aider, autant pour la lessive que pour déplacer les meubles et ainsi pouvoir mieux nettoyer le tout, d'autres se contentèrent de passer lui tenir compagnie, lui apportant un petit quelque chose, de la nourriture, du linge, ou tout simplement des nouvelles et de la conversation. Elle se rendit compte que tout était à la fois identique à son souvenir et étrangement différent, tout comme elle était la même et également autre, grandie et plus réfléchie. Comme partout, le temps passait sans passer, laissant certains derrière lui et emportant les autres.

Il lui fallut trois mois pour venir à bout de son jardin et de toutes les herbes qui s'y étaient invitées.

Trois mois pour lui rendre figure humaine.

Elle fut reconnaissante aux deux vieillards du village, dont elle se rappelait encore, et qui semblaient toujours aussi résistants, toujours aussi emplis de vie, toujours dotés de leur intelligence acérée, mais seulement un peu plus courbés, un peu plus couverts de rides, un peu plus lourdement appuyés sur leur cannes. Il lui donnèrent les conseils que toute leur vie de petits cultivateurs leurs avait inculqués, la laissant cependant agir elle-même, se démener seule.

Peut-être percevaient-ils que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, bouger, se dépenser, sans penser à autre chose que la tâche en cours, que son objectif, que son projet. Le temps, bien rempli, passa à une vitesse folle, et elle voyait devant ses yeux ressurgir la maison qu'elle avait laissé s'enfoncer dans le passé.

Il lui fallut une semaine pour se reposer après tout cela, retrouvant le calme d'un fauteuil au coin du feu, l'écho d'une chanson qu'elle fredonnait.

Un petit semblant de paix.

Elle se souvenait vaguement des premières soirées de sa vie, celles qui étaient bien animées, entre sa grand-mère occupant le même fauteuil que celui dans lequel elle était assise, fumant sa pipe et marmonnant des histoires, elle-même et son frère en train de l'écouter, assis devant le feu, l'un des deux serrant contre lui le chien de la maison, tandis que leur père et leur oncle, cet oncle qui devait ne jamais épouser cette jeune femme que depuis quelques années il courtisait, lisaient leur journal, parlaient ou jouaient aux cartes.

Les soirées dont elle disposait désormais étaient bien plus solitaires, plus obscures en quelque sorte, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas temps pour elle de se retirer ainsi, seule, comme si elle avait déjà terminé une vie qu'elle avait pleinement vécu. Là, elle comprit qu'elle avait toute une existence devant elle dont elle devait profiter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour pouvoir s'en souvenir plus tard. Là, elle réfléchit sérieusement, se demandant si elle voulait retourner à la boutique que Fritz semblait tout disposé à reprendre, une fois son voyage de noces achevé. Là, elle se permit de se poser, de se calmer, et de penser. À ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire concernant certaines choses.

À lui.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait à Edward.

De ce à quoi sa réaction avait dû ressembler.

Elle se souvenait clairement de la scène, pouvait presque la voir de l'extérieur. Elle arrivait au sommet de l'escalier, elle voyait Edward, elle remarquait les marques douloureuses qu'il portait, elle prenait peur, elle s'enfuyait. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa vue, comme si elle le détestait, comme si rien qu'apercevoir ce membre amputé avait été suffisant pour la dégoûter et lui faire souhaiter de ne jamais le revoir.

Car il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était marquée aussi. Il ne savait pas qu'elle en avait vu des dizaines, des centaines, d'hommes, de soldats, qui avaient été soumis au même traitement pour survivre – et n'avaient parfois pas survécu. Il ne savait pas qu'elle comprenait, que ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait fait fuir, qu'il ne la rebutait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait peur de l'avenir qu'il pouvait représenter pour elle, peur qu'il disparaisse, file entre ses doigts comme tant d'autres l'avaient déjà fait. Il ne savait pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de tout briser avant même que cela ne commence, de lui faire du mal, lui qui avait déjà tant d'anciennes souffrances dans son regard. Il ne savait pas qu'elle n'avait alors plus qu'une envie, un désir, c'était chercher à réparer, recoller les morceaux, lui faire comprendre... et ne plus hésiter.

Ne plus faire d'erreur.

Il lui fallut une demi journée, à bicyclette, pour retrouver la route de München et la parcourir dans l'autre sens.

Sans un seul arrêt.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Review ?_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Note de l'auteure M :** C'est Pâques ! Et comme on n'a pas encore inventé les chocolats virtuels (encore moins en forme de poule ou de lapin), il va falloir qu'on se contente de vous offrir ce pitit chapitre._

_**W :** Remerciez Pâques, Pâques nous réunit, Pâques nous nourrit (W a faim). Naemir : il est vrai que la maladie du Mollet de Feu de Dieu correspondrait à un scénario catastrophique pour la pauvre Wenda, qui en « bonne jeune fille » chercherait à faire un régime mais ne maigrirait que du reste du corps, et pas des mollets, ce qui la rendrait disproportionnée, et Edo-sama ne voudrait plus d'elle, et ce serait la fin du monde !_

_**M :** … Comme vous pouvez le voir, W devient bizarre quand elle a fin et n'a que du chocolat pour se nourrir. Merci aussi à Sabine02 et à Matsuyama pour continuer à suivre. Contente que ça vous plaise !_

_**W :** Et sans plus attendre le chapitre. Enjoy en chocolat !_

* * *

Je préférais toujours quand c'était Alti qui conduisait la voiture. Deddy, lui, faisait comme s'il était dans ses avions, et n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment aller tout à fait droit, ou ne pas prendre un virage au dernier moment. Avec le second, j'avais toujours l'impression que tout allait mal se terminer, même si je riais souvent à gorge déployée en sentant mon petit cœur battre comme un fou dans ma poitrine, en voyant à quel point j'avais peur. Avec le premier, même lorsque nous étions pressés, tout allait en douceur, et je finissais généralement par somnoler.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, c'était différent. Penchée par la portière – mais pas trop, sinon c'était dangereux, ils me le disaient sans cesse – je suivais du regard l'engin volant qui tournoyait dans le ciel de la ville, allant de-ci de-là, tournant tout d'un coup, faisant des loopings. Rien qu'en le voyant, je devinais le bonheur que Deddy devait être en train d'éprouver, lui qui s'amusait tant en voyant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa machine bien-aimée. Alti conduisait avec moins de calme que d'habitude, peut-être parce que j'avais tendance à lui donner des indications contradictoires quant au trajet qu'il devait prendre.

J'avais peur de me tromper, et nous ne devions pas nous tromper si nous voulions pouvoir prendre la photographie idéale.

Soudain, je reconnus certains des mouvements de l'avion, annonçant une figure que Deddy adorait.

« Il va faire un piqué sur l'Isar, » m'exclamai-je alors. « Il faut aller sur le pont ! »

Je laissai échapper un son étranglé lorsqu'Alti prit mes paroles à la lettre et, dans un crissement de pneus et un dérapage, fit un virage en tête d'épingle pour repartir dans l'autre sens. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de rater ce moment. Je me rassis à mon siège, sans pour autant cesser de regarder au dehors.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et en bataille pointait vers le ciel en secouant la main de sa mère, une femme à l'air strict et aux perçants yeux noisette. « Regarde, regarde l'avion, maman ! » répétait-il avec fascination.

D'autres personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour lever le nez, et un plus grand nombre s'étaient rendues sur les rives du large cours d'eau pour profiter du soleil et l'après-midi et mieux voir. C'était toujours un petit événement dans la ville quand Deddy faisait ses sessions d'essai et avait carte blanche pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et ça, j'en était particulièrement fière, parce que Deddy, il était comme mon papa, mon oncle et mon grand-frère, tout en même temps. Et rien qu'à moi.

Nous arrivâmes juste à temps sur le pont : au moment où Alti se gara au bord de la route dans un crissement de freins et où j'ouvris la portière pour bondir à l'extérieur, l'avion était en train de descendre les derniers mètres, provoquant un hoquet général dans la foule. Puis il se redressa soudain, filant à toute allure à peine une dizaine de mètres au dessus de nous dans un grondement assourdissant, suscitant des exclamations ravies de la part des badauds, même des femmes qui devaient tenir leurs jupes qui s'envolaient sous l'effet du coup de vent qui suivit.

À moitié aveuglée par mes mèches de cheveux échappées de ma natte et se plaquant sur mon visage, je me ruai de l'autre côté du pont pour le suivre du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait, et bientôt Alti fut à côté de moi, prêt à photographier.

« Attends ! » fis-je alors. « Il faut attendre le moment où il va commencer à remonter ! »

« Nina, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement navré. « C'est censé être moi le professionnel dans cette histoire. » Mais j'entendais bien qu'il était davantage amusé et presque fier que vexé. « Et le journal me fournit autant de pellicule que je veux, du moment que je ne les utilise pas à tort et à travers. »

Je décidai de l'ignorer, regardant intensément les mouvements de l'avion, regrettant d'être encore trop petite pour être sûre de pouvoir porter sans trembler le lourd appareil dans ce genre de situations – et donc incapable de faire des clichés corrects sur le vif. Alti prit malgré mes affirmations une photo, mais juste une. Puis je sus que le moment allait arriver, et je tiraillai sa veste.

« Maintenant ! Et ensuite, quand il va remonter en obliquant vers la droite. Ça fera un plan bien équilibré ! »

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi, _petite Devinette_ ? » fit-il avec ironie et surprise.

Il avait pris l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça, ''_Devinette_'', un mot de français que je ne comprenais pas et dont j'ignorais où il l'avait cueilli. Mais il savait que j'avais raison. La preuve fut qu'il porta de nouveau l'appareil à son œil, mitraillant la scène tandis que l'avion s'inclinait faiblement vers le bas, avant de remonter en flèche, dessinant un arc de cercle sur la droite, montant jusqu'à passer devant le soleil déclinant.

À ce moment, la pellicule hoqueta, signalant qu'elle était terminée, et Alti baissa son appareil.

« C'est bon, tu l'as eu ? » demandai-je tout de même.

Il haussa les épaules. « On verra au développement. »

Je m'agrippai alors à lui. « Je pourrais t'aider, dis, dis, dis ? »

Car jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'avait jamais laissé entrer dans la chambre noire, cet endroit mystérieux où il opérait je ne savais quelle magie et d'où il ressortait toujours au bout de plusieurs heures pour me dire d'attendre encore atrocement longtemps, avant d'aller chercher les photos et de me permettre de voir le résultat de nos efforts.

Ce qui m'énervait beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas juste. On faisait tout tous les deux, l'achat des pellicules, la prise des clichés, le choix des plans, tout sauf ça, et ce n'était vraiment pas juste. J'avais le droit de savoir aussi ! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était dangereux ou interdit ! Alti ne faisait jamais rien de dangereux ou d'interdit, je le savais parce que Deddy le répétait toujours, en disant que ce n'était pas son cas et que je ne devais pas suivre son exemple.

Je m'apprêtai à dire tout ça exactement, prête à promettre que je ferais bien attention, lorsqu'une autre voix me devança, retentissant derrière nous.

« Albrecht ? »

Alti me quitta aussitôt des yeux, perdant son regard amusé, et je fis volte-face, un peu agacée de me voir ainsi interrompue.

Derrière nous, sur le pont, tenant une bicyclette par le guidon, se tenait une femme vêtue d'un chemisier blanc cassé, d'une jupe vert sombre et de chaussures à lacets informes, et dont les cheveux blonds menaçaient de se défaire de son chignon relâché. Elle avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, comme si elle venait de courir, et un air étrange, mélange inattendu de désespoir égaré et d'espoir naissant.

« Wenda, » souffla Alti.

Elle m'était vaguement familière, comme si je l'avais entrevue déjà une fois.

Moi qui avais appris à ne jamais oublier les visages.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Reviews, on vous aime !_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Et voici le réel début de la fin, pisque c'est le dernier chapitre. Et comme il est court, on ne va pas trop causer, histoire que la note ne soit pas plus longue que lui..._

_**W :** Merci donc à vous tous, encore une fois, pour vos commentaires. **Matsuyama**, contente que le point de vue de Nina te plaise ^^ On l'aime bien, chette petite ! **Sabine02**, sympa la métaphore dans ton comm', en espérant que la réponse ira. **Cassiopee008**, nous sommes très contentes que notre fic t'ait plu ! Nous aussi, le film nous a laissées un peu sur notre faim, et nous essayons de trouver de quoi améliorer un peu tout ça... (même si on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'Ed dans un monde sans alchimie, même avec Al, c'est pas naturel...) Et t'en fais pas pour avoir cru que nous n'étions qu'une seule personne, après tout, nous sommes suffisamment folles pour passer pour des schizophrènes... Et **Naemir**, ton commentaire nous a bien fait marrer. En effet, on imagine bien Ed au volant, parvenant miraculeusement à garder la voiture intacte alors qu'il conduit du pied gauche..._

_**M :** Mais on vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

_**W : **Enjoyyyû !_

* * *

Le soleil était bas à l'horizon lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le petit aérodrome.

Le trajet en voiture avait été silencieux, entre le conducteur qui se concentrait sur la route, attentif à ne pas commettre d'erreurs en étant aveuglé par l'astre lumineux, la fillette intimidée qui gardait les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, où ses mains manipulaient délicatement l'appareil photo, et la jeune femme à l'arrière qui, la gorge serrée, ne savait trop que faire de l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu, ni froid ni chaleureux, empli de perplexité et d'une certaine méfiance, ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire, ou même tout bêtement si elle allait être capable d'essayer quoi que ce soit.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent et où Alphonse – Albrecht – gara la voiture en douceur, l'avion qui avait rendu sourd l'ensemble de la ville terminait d'atterrir et parcourait ses derniers mètres, ses hélices arrêtées, tandis qu'un grand homme blond se hâtait dans sa direction.

Toujours sans un mot, ils descendirent du véhicule, la fillette serrant contre elle l'appareil et se précipitant aux côtés du conducteur, comme si la présence de la femme silencieuse derrière elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Cette dernière les suivit lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'engin volant, légèrement à l'écart, comme si cela allait leur permettre d'oublier sa présence.

Elle porta son regard vers la carlingue, d'où descendait avec un bond une silhouette agile. Une silhouette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, une silhouette qui la fit s'arrêter comme si un coup de feu l'avait atteinte une nouvelle fois. Elle ressentit presque la même chose, toute la surface de son corps frémissant de froid et se hérissant de chaleur, et ce de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, le choc qui la laissait paralysée, ne sachant pas très bien encore ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Non loin d'elle, Edward avait enlevé ses lunettes d'aviateur et était en train de défaire les sangles de son casque, riant et parlant familièrement avec l'homme qui était venu le chercher. Puis, au moment où il laissait réapparaître sa chevelure que le couchant rendait dorée, il l'aperçut, elle, figée à quelque pas de son frère et de l'enfant, incapable de bouger. Ces deux derniers ne réagirent pas en se voyant ignorés, le grand homme blond avec la cigarette laissa son regard sauter d'elle à son collègue avec curiosité.

Tout cela, elle ne le vit que dans le coin de son champ de vision, entièrement occupé par Edward.

Elle le vit cligner des yeux, puis jeter son casque plus qu'il ne le laissa tomber, et avec ce geste quelque chose céda en elle, et elle ne sut plus ce qui se passait, elle ne songeait pas qu'il l'avait fait avec son bras droit qu'il semblait pourtant avoir perdu, elle ignorait si elle était en train de sourire, de pleurer ou n'avait aucune expression, elle ne réalisait pas si elle bougeait ou restait immobile.

Tout ce qu'elle sut fut qu'un instant il était là, devant elle, immobile, si loin, tétanisé comme il avait dû l'être le jour où elle s'était enfuie, elle, si loin, et qu'au suivant, il l'avait entourée de ses bras, et elle se moquait de sentir que l'un des deux était étrangement froid et dur, et elle avait saisi son visage entre ses mains par crainte qu'il ne soit pas réel, et elle ne voyait que lui et son regard, et elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur, et elle déposait inlassablement des baisers sur son front, ses joues, ses sourcils, sa mâchoire, son nez, ses lèvres, et avec un soupir presque gémissant, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, dans ses cheveux qui se défaisaient, et elle pouvait le serrer contre elle, et elle pouvait se serrer contre lui, et elle sentait son odeur tout autour d'elle, et elle sanglotait en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, et elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'un monde flou inondé de lumière aveuglante, et elle s'en moquait, et elle l'aimait.

« Pardon, pardon d'être partie, » répétait-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle le tenait tout contre son cœur.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Et après ça, un tout petit épilogue, qui viendra bientôt. Review ?_


	24. Chapter 24

« S'il te plaît, Edward. »

« Non. »

« Juste pour cette fois. »

« Non. »

« Ce ne sera pas long. »

« Tu me dis ça à chaque fois que tu veux me faire faire ce genre de choses, et à chaque fois la journée se termine avant qu'on soit rentrés, et à chaque fois Al et Nina doivent nous attendre. »

« Et si je te le promets cette fois ? »

« Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire que de passer notre temps là-dedans, et qu'on n'a pas tant d'argent que ça à dépenser. Déjà que les travaux pour rendre ta maison de nouveau complètement habitable nous ont endettés pour des années... »

« Mais ce n'est pas cher, juste du tissu. »

« Mais à raison de plusieurs mètres de tissu, dans plusieurs tissus différents... »

« Nous ne sommes pas à ce point en manque d'argent. Avec la maison, nous n'avons même pas de loyer à payer. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire des vêtements de mauvaise qualité. »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Alors, c'est d'accord ? »

Silence.

« Juste quelques instants. »

Regard sceptique.

« Je veux juste avoir ton avis pour choisir. »

Yeux levés au ciel.

« Je te promets que nous ne dépenserons presque rien. »

Croisement de bras.

« Je ne prendrai que de quoi faire un seul petit vêtement, si tu y tiens tant que ça. »

Un grognement, puis un soupir.

Baissant la tête avant de la hocher presque imperceptiblement, Edward s'avoua vaincu, et laissa Wenda Elric, née Heiderich et dont le ventre s'arrondissait déjà, le guider à l'intérieur de la mercerie.

* * *

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

_**Note de l'Auteure M**** :** Eh oui, c'est fini... (enfin, la narration, ensuite, peut-être que l'hypothèse de Naemir se confirmera, qui sait ?) J'avoue que j'en suis un peu triste et que je me sens un peu vide. Qu'en penses-tu, W ?_

_**W** (La tête enfouie dans un mouchoir trop grand) **:** C'est trop triiiiste, je veux pas quitter Edo-sama ! Et je veux pas quitter nos lecteurs et lectrices. (Snurlf) Ben oui ! T'as vu toutes les reviews qu'on a eues ? On a explosé notre record d'Alliance à Distance. Avec des reviewers fidèles, comme **Matsuyama**, **Sabine02** et **Naemir**, et tous les autres aussi ! On ne les remerciera jamais assez, et on ne pourra jamais leur dire qu'on a été très heureuses de leur apporter cette fic, de les voir nous suivre dans notre délire intersidéral, jusqu'au bout, même quand ça devenait mièvre (d'ailleurs ne crois pas qu'on n'a pas repéré ta déception, Naemir ! Ha ha !) ! Ouiiiiiiin !_

_**M :** Ne pleure pas, W ! Tu parles comme si c'était un adieu. Que nenni ! On a encore plein de trucs à poster ! D'ailleurs, pour remercier nos lecteurs et lectrices, nous leur offrons : La **Démocratie **! À vous de choisir et voter, quoi. Alors, que préférez-vous : une fic happy ou déprime-land ? Qui suit le manga ou qui est AU ? Avec ou sans alchimie ? Par contre, désolée, ça risque de continuer dans le sens Ed/Win..._

_**W :** Vive la libération des femmes et le suffrage universel ! Ouééééé !_


End file.
